Szablon:News/archiwum4
25px Archiwum newsów 2008 Grudzień right|120px *W poszukiwaniu następcy Nedveda :Juventus wciąż poszukuje następcy dla Pavla Nedveda planując znaczącą inwestycję, podobną do tej z Amaurim. W ostatnie wakacje Brazylijczyk trafił do Turynu za ponad 22 mln euro, jednak teraz wiadomo, że była to kwota adekwatna do jego możliwości - do tej pory zdobył w Serie A 11 bramek, co czyni go najskuteczniejszym strzelcem zespołu. Dlatego dyrektor sportowy Alessio Secco nie wyklucza większego wydatku, by zastąpić 36-letniego Pavla Nedveda. Jedną z opcji jest chorwacki pomocnik Ivan Rakitic z Schalke 04, jednak on nie zwykł grywać na nominalnej pozycji Czecha, czyli lewym skrzydle. W grę wchodzi skuteczny ostatnio Ibrahim Afellay z PSV, ale jemu brak siły fizycznej, jaką zawsze brylował zdobywca Złotej Piłki z 2003 roku. 20-letni wielki talent z Valencii, Juan Manuel Mata, jest również rozważany w kwestii transferu, jednak istnieją obawy, że w Juventusie spadnie na niego zbyt duża presja, której młodzian nie podoła. Wspomina się również o Ryanie Babelu z Liverpoolu, ale wątpliwe, by puścił go trener Rafa Benitez. Dlatego jak bumerang wraca sprawa gwiazdora Werdera Brema, Diego, choć on byłby zapewne najdroższym rozwiązaniem - wycenia się go bowiem na ok. 25-30 mln euro. Jednak przykład Amauriego pokazuje, że taka inwestycja może się szybko zwrócić. Pozostaje jeszcze jedna możliwość - to pomocnik Romy, Alberto Aquilani. Jego kontrakt ze stołeczną ekipą wygasa w 2010 roku, a 24-latkowi nie spieszy się do jego przedłużenia. Do tego to reprezentant Azzurrich, co wpisuje się w obecną politykę Juve, faworyzującą Włochów. Właśnie Aquilaniego najchętniej w drużynie widziałby trener Claudio Ranieri, który mógłby zagrać również za Cristiano Zanettiego (kontrakt ważny do 2010 roku). *Amauri i Manninger: Juve - co za emocje! :Nowe twarze i z miejsca silne punkty Juventusu. Pierwszy to Manninger, typowany na zmiennika Buffona, najlepszego bramkarza na świecie, dzięki któremu absencja Gigiego nie była widoczna. Drugi to Amauri, który pod nieobecność najlepszego zagranicznego napastnika Bianconerich w historii, Trezeguet, stał się najgroźniejszym snajperem drużyny, strzelającym bramki na obu frontach. Dlatego dla obu 2008 rok był pełen emocji i satysfakcji. "Dwa wydarzenia pamiętam z wielką radością" zdradza golkiper w rozmowie z reporterem Juventus Channel. "To koniec rozgrywek z Sieną oraz transfer do Juventusu." Z kolei napastnik dodaje: "Pokonanie Juventusu, a potem dołączenie do ich drużyny - to najważniejszy moment tego roku." Ich przygoda w Turynie rozpoczęła się na dobre kilka miesięcy temu, a obaj byli zaskoczeni panującą tam atmosferą. "Przybyłem tutaj cztery miesiące temu" przypomina sobie Manninger. "I od razu zobaczyłem zjednoczoną grupę, to od początku była nasza siła." Z kolei Amauri skupia się na czymś innym. "Z zewnątrz wszyscy wiedzą, że to ponadprzeciętny klub. Ale kiedy wejdziesz w jego struktury, to zrozumiesz, że jest to nawet coś więcej." Obaj zawodnicy liczą na bardzo udany nowy rok. "W 2009 roku oczekuję konsekwencji, osobistego rozwoju i sukcesu na koniec rozgrywek. Z tych powodów jesteśmy tutaj, w Juventusie" tłumaczy Alex. "Jeszcze bardziej udanego roku niż ten mijający, na to wszyscy liczymy" dodaje Amauri. Odchodząc od tematu futbolu, obaj zawodnicy skupili się na największym wydarzeniu 2008 roku. "Światowy kryzys ekonomiczny to coś, co dotknęło wszystkich" uważa Amauri. Zgadza się z nim Manninger: "Znam ludzi, którzy oszczędzali przez ostatnie 40 lat i teraz zostali z niczym. Jest mi przykro z ich powodu, ponieważ w chwilach takich jak ta można zobaczyć, jak niepewny jest nasz świat." right|120px *Amauri: Nie prosiłem Dungi o nic :Reprezentacyjna przyszłość napastnika Juventusu Amauriego nadal pozostaje nieznana, a o całej sprawie wypowiedzieli się niedawno zarówno snajper Bianconerich jak i selekcjoner reprezentacji Brazylii Dunga. "Julio Cesar zadzwonił do mnie z sugestią, bym powołał napastnika Juventusu" - powiedział Dunga dla La Gazzetta dello Sport. "Możecie wierzyć Julio, ale... Jestem gotowy go powołać jak długo nie będzie domagał się, czy oczekiwał miejsca w pierwszym składzie. Jego agent musi przestać powtarzać, że będzie on grał dla Brazylii, jeśli zagwarantuje mu się miejsce w podstawowej jedenastce. Reprezentująca piłkarza osoba nie moża stawiać takich wymagań. Ludzie, którzy mnie znają, wiedzą, że tego typu stwierdzenia doprowadzają mnie do wściekłości. Nawet Pele nie oczekiwał miejsca w zespole. Tak, Pele. W mojej drużynie panują precyzyjne reguły. Amauri dobrze by zrobił, gdyby zapytał o nie Kaki albo Ronaldinho. To ja wybieram piłkarzy i decyduję, kto gra. Kaka i Ronaldinho to zaakceptowali." Zawodnik Juve wydaje się zachowywać w tej kwestii znaczenie większy spokój od selekcjonera Canarinhos. "Jestem Brazylijczykiem i w tej chwili jedyną reprezentacją dla której mogę zagrać jest Brazylia" - powiedział Amauri w piątek dla Datasport. "Chcę spokojnie poczekać, czy to na powołanie od Brazylii, czy Włoch. Nigdy o nic Dungi nie prosiłem, to nie leży w moim charakterze. Jeśli otrzymam powołanie, stanie się to dzięki temu, że na to zasłużyłem." Amauri nadal czeka na włoski paszport, dlatego nie może on na razie zagrać dla Squadra Azzurra. "To zależy od biurokracji. Mogę dostać paszport w ciągu kilku dni lub miesięcy, może być gotowy nawet na początku roku." *Lanzafame wraca do Bari :Będący współwłasnością Juventusu i Palermo Davide Lanzafame oficjalnie powrócił na zasadzie wypożyczenia do ekipy Bari. Oczekiwało się, że zawodnik będzie miał okazję potwierdzić swój talent w drużynie Rosanero, jednak tak się nie stało, stąd powrót do Serie B i klubu, w którym Davide grał z powodzeniem w poprzednim sezonie. Tuttosport potwierdza, że wypożyczenie potrwa do końca obecnych rozgrywek. "Miałem w tym czasie kilka ofert" zaznaczył Lanzafame. "Ale chciałem zagrać w przyjaznym środowisku." Jego przygoda na Sycylii u trenera Davide Ballardiniego okazała się mało udana, ale 21-latek chciał podziękować jednemu z kolegów. "Frederico Balzaretti był jedną z tych osób, dzięki którym poczułem się częścią tej drużyny. Dowiódł w ten sposób, że jest wielkim człowiekiem." Lanzafame będzie miał okazję powtórzyć swój wyczyn z poprzedniego roku, czyli zdobyć 10 bramek dla Bari, którego trenerem jest Antonio Conte. right|120px *Ranieri: Sukces wszystkich :"Myślę, że jest wiele wydarzeń, które zostaną w mojej pamięci - to mecze wygrane z Milanem, na wyjeździe z Interem, przeciwko Romie. Osiągnięcie - tak, to dobre słowo - prawa gry w eliminacjach do Ligi Mistrzów, a później myśląc już o ostatniej części sezonu, czyli zwycięstwo w Madrycie. To zapamiętam z 2008 roku najlepiej" podkreśla Claudio Ranieri. "Jakość Juventusu? To z pewnością siła, jaką dali nam nasi mistrzowie oraz fakt, że na sukces pracowali wszyscy zawodnicy. Nawet Tiago, który w poprzednim roku nie radził sobie najlepiej, tym razem stanął na wysokości zadania. Ważne jest to, że wszyscy bez wyjątku włożyli swoje serca w nasz projekt, poświęcali się i dali drużynie, co mieli najlepszego - to uważam za najważniejszy aspekt." Oczekiwania na nowy rok są raczej znane, ale wszyscy wiedzą, że wolno marzyć, ale lepiej o tym głośno nie mówić. "O życzeniach się nie rozmawia, dopiero ciężką pracą można je osiągnąć. Oczekuję, że 2009 rok będzie dla nas bardzo pozytywny." *Ferrara: Debiuty młodzieży prezentem za 2008 rok :Koniec roku to czas podsumowań również dla sekcji młodzieżowej. 2008 rok można śmiało uznać za bardzo udany dla szkółki Juventusu, co prawda nie odnotowano w nim żadnych znaczących sukcesów, ale wielu młodych graczy zadebiutowało w dorosłej kadrze. Cały ten okres podsumował odpowiedzialny za szkolenie młodzieży Ciro Ferrara. "Nie myśląc o wszystkich pozytywnych wynikach, które nie muszą być rozpatrywane jako największy sukces, należy bez wątpienia podkreślić, że wielu z naszych wychowanków zadebiutowało w profesjonalnych rozgrywkach. Dla przykładu Pasquato i Castiglia w Serie A, Castiglia i Esposito w Lidze Mistrzów, Ariaudo w eliminacjach LM oraz oczywiście Rossi, który uczestniczył w letnich przygotowaniach pod okiem trenera Ranieriego. To jest główny cel sekcji młodzieżowej i gdy młodzian osiąga go, wtedy satysfakcję czują wszyscy, którzy przyczynili się do jego osiągnięcia. To również ważny sygnał dla klubu, który wie, że może polegać na swoich wychowankach - jak De Ceglie, Giovinco czy Marchisio - oraz tych, którzy szlifują formę w innych zespołach. Przez ostatnie 12 miesięcy wiele się zmieniło, szczególnie na poziomie trenerskim, ale filozofia pozostała ta sama. Mówię o profesjonaliźmie, motywacji i woli ciągłego rozwoju. Wszyscy muszą pamiętać, że najważniejsze to pozwolić młodym zawodnikom marzyć, a często zdarza się, że oczekuje się od nich zbyt wiele, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o rodziców. Nie wszyscy z tych, którzy rozpoczęli tę przygodę, mogą zostać w przyszłości mistrzami. Naszym zadaniem jest ciągła pomoc i obserwacja, choć dla każdego z tych młodych chłopców okres gry w Juve będzie niezapomnianym doświadczeniem. 2009 rok rozpocznie się dosyć typowo, z tymi samymi założeniami, co zwykle - czyli z wielką ochotą do dalszego rozwoju i nadzieją na satysfakcję po zakończeniu sezonu. W okresie Świąt chciałbym złożyć najserdeczniejsze życzenia wszystkim tym, którzy codziennie pracują nad rozwojem naszej szkółki, naszym chłopcom i ich rodzinom." right|120px *Jedenastka Serie A wg Goal.com :Jako, że kalendarz Serie A powoli zmierza do półmetka rozgrywek, Carlo Garganese z serwisu Goal.com pokusił się o zestawienie najlepszej drużyny włoskiej ligi. W podstawowym ustawieniu 4-3-3 znalazło się trzech przedstawicieli Juventusu: to obrońca Giorgio Chiellini, pomocnik Momo Sissoko oraz napastnik Amauri. Oprócz tego w długiej liście rezerwowych pojawili się Alex Manninger (bardzo blisko wyboru na najlepszego bramkarza, pojedynek przegrał z Freyem), Nicola Legrottaglie (walkę o podstawowy skład przegrał na finiszu z Cordobą) oraz Alessandro Del Piero. :Giorgio Chiellini: Prawdziwe serce i dusza obecnego Juventusu, to z pewnością przyszłość klubu, następny symbol i kapitan drużyny. 24-latek w defensywie gra po profesorsku, już teraz zalicza się go do najlepszych stoperów Europy. :Momo Sissoko: Za każdym razem wyśmiewany za słabe podania, ale nie ma wątpliwości, że Maliczyk miał ogromny wpływ na linię pomocy Juventusu. Dodał jej ogromną siłę fizyczną, a widać zależność, że im trudniejszy przeciwnik, tym lepsza gra Sissoko. Potrzeba mu jeszcze trochę konsekwencji, ale i tak jest ulubieńcem kibiców Starej Damy. :Amauri: Jest tak ważny dla Juve, jak Ibrahimovic dla Interu. Odszedł za ogromne pieniądze z Palermo i z miejsca odnalazł się w Turynie, zdobywając 11 bramek w Serie A, z czego dzięki pięciu z nich Bianconeri wygrywali. Możliwe, że przez niego swojego miejsca po powrocie do drużyny nie znajdzie David Trezeguet. *Rok 2008 dla Juve :Juventus kończy 2008 rok z ważnymi statystykami: 36 punktami na koncie, sześcioma straty do lidera i 30 zdobytymi bramkami (drugi co do skuteczności atak w lidze) przy 13 straconych (druga co do skuteczności obrona w lidze). Patrząc przez pryzmat całego roku, Bianconeri zdobyli w Serie A 73 punkty, a 93 wliczając wszystkie tegoroczne rozgrywki. Łącznie Stara Dama wygrywała 26-krotnie, 15 razy remisując i przegrywając 8-krotnie, bilans strzelecki: 88 bramek zdobytych przy 47 straconych. Liczby przemawiają na korzyść przede wszystkim Alessandro Del Piero, który okazał się najskuteczniejszym strzelcem z 28 trafieniami na koncie, do tego kapitan występował w największej ilości spotkań - łącznie w 45. Oprócz tego stałe fragmenty gry - pięć bramek Alexa padło po rzutach karnych, a siedem z rzutów wolnych. Natomiast najwięcej czasu na boisku spędził Christian Molinaro, boczny obrońca przebywał na murawie w tym roku 3 694 minuty. right|120px *Amauri cieszy się z pobytu w Juve :Brazylijczyk Amauri wyraził dziś swoje zadowolenie ze swojego świetnego startu w biało-czarnej koszulce. Były napastnik Palermo w 17 ligowych spotkaniach zanotował aż 11 trafień, przez co kibice Starej Damy w ogóle nie odczuli braku innego snajpera - Davida Trezeguet. "Bardzo dobrze przystostowałem się do życia w Juventusie" - powiedział Amauri dla Studio Sport. "Nadal gram na poziomie, na który udało mi się wejść w Palermo. Przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy wiele się nauczyłem i zbieram plony z lat pracy. Jako klub, Juventus troszczy się o każdy detal, a to pozwala mi w spokoju pracować i poprawiać wszystkie moje słabe strony. Mam wspaniałe relacje z kibicami, w Turynie jest zawsze ogromny entuzjazm." Występy Brazylijczyka docenił także prezydent Juventusu Giovanni Cobolli Gigli. "Amauri robi postępy z meczu na mecz, stał się wielką gwiazdą Juve i włoskiej piłki. Widzimy jego talent w sposobie w jaki broni, atakuje, w ilości bramek, jakie zdobywa. Jest najlepszym piłkarzem Juventusu w 2008 roku, wyłączając Del Piero." *Sparing z Monaco 6. stycznia :Po zwycięstwie w Bergamo, zawodnicy i sztab szkoleniowy Juventusu Turyn mogą cieszyć się z zasłużonej przerwy świątecznej. Bianconeri będą ładować swoje akumulatory do 30. grudnia, kiedy ponownie spotkają się w Vinovo, żadne zgrupowanie nie jest planowane. Szóstego stycznia drużyna wyleci do Messiny, gdzie będzie miała okazję rozegrać sparingowy mecz z francuskim Monaco (godzina pozostaje nadal do ustalenia). Od 2007 roku Monaco prowadzone jest przez byłego brazylijskiego zawodnika Ricardo Gomesa, zespół znajduje się w obecnie w środku tabeli Ligue 1, na 14 pozycji, mając 23 punkty na koncie. W ekipie z Księstwa znajduje się wielu znanych we Włoszech piłkarzy, np. bramkarz Flavio Roma (ex-Piacenza), Chorwat Dario Simic (ex-Inter i Milan), boczny obrońca Leandro Cufre (ex-Roma). Drugim bramkarzem Monaco jest Yohann Thuram-Ulien, kuzyn byłego piłkarza Juve Liliana Thurama. To jego pierwszy sezon w zespole Ligue 1. right|120px *Capello wierzy w Juve :Selekcjoner reprezentacji Anglii Fabio Capello uważa, że Juventus jest w stanie dogonić Inter w tegorocznych rozgrywkach Serie A, który ma obecnie nad Bianconerimi 6 punktów przewagi. "Juve to jedyny prawdziwy rywal dla Interu" - powiedział Don Fabio dla telewizj Rai. "Nerazzurri mają jednak tak świetny skład, że trudno jest sobie wyborazić ich nie zdobywających Scudetto. Mimo, że będzie ciężko dotrzymać im kroku, Juventus znajduje się w znakomitej formie i będzie walczył do samego końca." *Molinaro: Utrzymać tę determinację :Cristian Molinaro udzielił stacji Juventus Channel krótkiego wywiadu po spotkaniu w Bergamo. "Nie było łatwo, raczej bardzo trudno, gdyż rywale zagrali dobrze. W pierwszych dziesięciu minutach pierwszej i drugiej połowy meczu sprawili nam sporo problemów, ale na szczęście udało nam się objąć prowadzenie i utrzymać rezultat." Odnośnie walki o Scudetto, Molinaro zadeklarował: "Musimy zagrać tak jak dzisiaj, za wyjątkiem pierwszych dziesięciu minut. Z właściwą determinacją wiemy, że możemy pokonać każdego, a to jest nastawienie, które powinno nas popchnąć do przodu, by spróbować dogonić lidera." right|120px *Amauri: Ważne zwycięstwo :Strzelec trzeciej bramki w meczu z Atalantą Brazylijczyk Amauri tuż po zakończeniu spotkania w Bergamo skomentował dzisiejszy pojedynek. "Udało nam się wywalczyć ważne zwycięstwo. Miejmy nadzieję, że rok 2009 zakończymy nawet lepiej niż 2008. Wiemy, że Inter ma 6 punktów więcej niż my, to silna drużyna, która wygrywa nawet gdy nie gra dobrze, ale my nadal walczymy. Nie możemy się zrelaksować, a potem zobaczymy, co się wydarzy." Napastnik Juve jest zadowolony nie tylko z wyniku i kolejnej bramki, ale także z całej pierwszej części sezonu w jego wykonaniu. "Zakończenie roku w ten sposób było dla mnie niezwykle ważne. Nie jest łatwo przyjść do wielkiego klubu i błyskawicznie dobrze sobie radzić. To także dzięki moim kolegom z zespołu, ta grupa dała im odpowiednie warunki, by się zaaklimatyzować i pomogła mi w zdobyciu wszystkich moich goli." *Ranieri: Pierwszy gol ze spalonego :Szkoleniowiec Juventusu Turyn Claudio Ranieri przyznał po końcowym gwizdku arbitra w meczu z Atalantą Bergamo, że pierwszy gol dla jego podopiecznych padł ze spalonego. "Tak, to prawda, Marchionni był na spalonym. Dowiedziałem się o tym po zakończeniu spotkania, po obejrzeniu powtórek jest to jasne. Mimo to, zagraliśmy dobry mecz, kontrolowaliśmy rywala znajdującego się w dobrej formie, szczególnie w pojedynkach u siebie. Te trzy punkty są zasłużone. Doni i Floccari świetnie razem współpracowali, późniejsze wejście Vieriego dało im więcej doświadczenia i siły. W zeszłym sezonie nasza obrona była drugą najlepszą w Serie A, a w tym roku znowu pracujemy na wysokim poziomie. To zasługa nie tylko naszych czterech defensorów, ale raczej całej drużyny poruszającej się jednomyślnie. Jestem zadowolony ze sposobu w jaki powstrzymaliśmy Atalantę, gdyż do tej pory strzelili wiele goli na własnym boisku." Wczoraj Inter wygrał dzięki późnej bramce Maicona, która również nie powinna zostać uznana. Zapytany o to, czy go to rozzłościło, Ranieri odpowiedział: "Nie, ponieważ przypomniałem sobie, że Mauro Camoranesi strzelił Interowi bramkę ze spalonego w zeszłym sezonie. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają." Co trzeba zrobić, żeby zniwelować sześciopunktową stratę do Interu? "Jedynym sposobym, by ich dogonić, jest podtrzymanie zwycięskiej passy i liczenie, że oni przestaną zwyciężać. Obecnie idą jak burza, a nam pozostaje nadzieja, że się potkną." right|120px *Serie A (17/38): Atalanta 1-3 Juventus :Juventus wygrał w ramach 17 kolejki Serie A w Bergamo z Atalantą 3-1, bramki dla Starej Damy zdobywali: w 31 minucie Alessandro Del Piero, który wykorzystał znakomite podanie z prawego skrzydła od Marco Marchionnego, w 38 minucie głową po podaniu z rzutu rożnego Nicola Legrottaglie oraz w 83 minucie Amauri wykorzystując ponownie dośrodkowanie od Marchionnego, honorowym trafieniem dla Atalanty popisał się w 49 minucie Christian Vieri. Spotkanie nie stało w pierwszej połowie na najwyższym poziomie, w głównej mierze z powodu fatalnego stanu murawy, przez co w grę obu zespołów wkradło się wiele niedokładnych podań i strzałów. Mimo to już od początku było dość interesująco, najpierw gdy piłkę do bramki gopodarzy skierował Giorgio Chiellini, ale sędzia dopatrzył się u Włocha pozycji spalonej, a chwilę później w polu karnym Juventusu, gdzie po dośrodkowaniu z rzutu rożnego piłki z pięciu metrów do siatki nie potrafił skierować Floccari. Z upływem czasu coraz większą przewagę zaczęli uzyskiwać Bianconeri, co zaowocowało zdobyciem dwóch bramek. Drugie 45 minut rozpoczęło się od mocnego uderzenia ze strony gospodarzy. Już trzy minuty po wznowieniu gry do bramki trafił po rzucie rożnym wprowadzony chwilę wcześniej Christian Vieri. Od tej chwili do natarcia przeszła Atalanta, zamykając Juve na swojej połowie na dobre kilka minut. Na szczęście Manninger nie musiał już więcej wyciągać piłki z siatki, a pod koniec spotkania padł trzeci gol dla Juve - po rzucie wolnym wykonywanym przez Marchionnego Coppolę pokonał Amauri, ustalając wynik spotkania na 3-1 dla gości. (Więcej) :Atalanta - Juventus 1-3 (0-2) :bramki: 49' Vieri - 31' Del Piero, 38' Legrottaglie, 83' Amauri :Atalanta: Coppola - Garics, Pellegrino, Talamonti (46' De Ascentis), Manfredini - Ferreira Pinto (83' Cerci), Guarente, Padoin, Valdes (46' Vieri), Doni - Floccari :Juventus: Manninger - Mellberg, Chiellini, Legrottaglie, Molinaro - Marchionni, Marchisio (86' Zanetti), Sissoko, De Ceglie (74' Salihamidzic) - Del Piero, Amauri :żółte kartki: 40' Doni, 64' De Ascentis, 70' Pellegrino, 80' Manfredini - 50' De Ceglie, 85' Marchisio, 91' Sissoko *Skład na Atalantę :Po zakończeniu popołudniowej sesji treningowej Claudio Ranieri ogłosił dziś listę piłkarzy powołanych na niedzielny pojedynek z Atalantą Bergamo. Z powodu naciągnięcia mięśnia w prawym udzie ze składu wypadł Iaquinta, natomiast trenujący w ciągu paru ostatnich dni na sali gimnastycznej Grygera jest już zdolny do gry. Kolejnym nieobecnym będzie Nedved, który ze względu na zapalenie mięśnia dwugłowego lewej nogi zszedł w pierwszej połowie spotkania z Milanem. Do składu zostało dołączonych także trzech piłkarzy Primavery: Esposito, Immobile i Pinsoglio. Pełna kadra: :Bramkarze: Pinsoglio, Chimenti, Manninger :Obrońcy: Chiellini, Mellberg, Grygera, Molinaro, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: Zanetti, Salihamidzic, Marchisio, Giovinco, Sissoko, Ekdal, Marchionni, Esposito :Napastnicy: Del Piero, Amauri, Immobile right|120px *Secco: Żadnych transferów w styczniu :W styczniu Juventus nie dokona żadnych transferów - tak zadeklarował w wywiadzie dla serwisu Stadionews.it dyrektor sportowy turyńskiego klubu Alessio Secco. "Nie ma potrzeby sprowadzania nowych piłkarzy. Wszyscy nasi kontuzjowani zawodnicy są coraz bliżsi wyleczenia i powrotu do gry po nowym roku, włączając w to Buffona, Trezguet i Tiago. W dodatku do tych graczy, mamy także spore możliwości na ławce rezerwowych, dlatego nie musimy wykonywać jakichkolwiek ruchów na rynku transferowym w tym czasie." *Chiellini: Chcę być kapitanem :Obrońca Juventusu Turyn Giorgio Chiellini marzy o opasce kapitana Starej Damy, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że może na to jeszcze trochę poczekać. "Juventus jest we mnie, chcę być kapitanem po Del Piero i Buffonie" - powiedział Chiellini dla Juventus Channel. "Wiele rzeczy sygnalizowało mi moje przeznaczenie. Czuję się Juventino i miałem to szczęście, że mogłem zagrać dla starego Juve podczas sezonu 2004/2005. Sporo się pozmieniało, musimy zaczynać od zera, ale zostałem tu z piłkarzami, którzy tworzyli historię i teraz czuję, że głęboko w środku jestem częścią Juve." right|120px *W niedzielę mecz: Atalanta vs Juventus :Wprowadzając ograniczenia dla kibiców gości Federacja zapobiegła być może zamieszkom na trybunach, ale wojny na boisku nie da się już tak łatwo uniknąć, bo obu klubom niezbędne w utrzymaniu wysokich miejsc w tabeli są trzy punkty. Atalanta to obecnie siódma drużyna w ligowej klasyfikacji, a więc jest to zespół ze sporymi szansami na awans do europejskich pucharów. Droga jednak do tego celu wciąż długa, a za plecami graczy z Bergamo czai się kilka innych zespołów chcących w przyszłym sezonie spróbować swych sił w Lidze Europejskiej UEFA. W przypadku porażki z Juventusem La Dea może spaść, bowiem nawet o pięć pozycji w dół tabeli. Juventus szanse na zmianę pozycji ma tylko teoretyczne. Drużyna na pewno po tej kolejce nie awansuje w tabeli, bo przed nią jest tylko Inter, do którego strata wynosi obecnie, aż sześć punktów. Za turyńczykami plasują się natomiast Napoli i Milan, które wprawdzie mają tylko trzy oczka straty, ale dużo gorszy bilans bramkowy. Ich zwycięstwa przy ewentualnej porażce Juve musiałyby być zatem dość okazałe. Ciężko jednak oczekiwać przegranej Starej Damy, skoro drużyna z dziewięciu ostatnich meczach ligowych wygrała osiem, a porażki doznała tylko z Interem i to na jego terenie. Atalanta doskonale radzi sobie jednak na swoim boisku, na którym rozegrała już osiem spotkań i tylko dwa razy nie sięgnęła po komplet punktów. Tylko Milan, który wygrał tu 1:0 i Lecce, które zgarnęło punkt po bezbramkowym remisie nie wyjeżdżały ze Stadio Atleti Azzurri d'Italia z pustymi rękoma. W domu La Dea traci średnio zaledwie jedną bramkę na dwa mecze. Jeśli mowa o bramkach to Atalanta trafiała do siatki rywali w każdym z sześciu ostatnich pojedynków. Do meczu zostało: ''' (Więcej...) *Juvepedia przekroczyła 1000 artykułów :Juvepedia przekroczyła 1000 haseł - dziś o godzinie 7:59, dzięki hasłu Luigi Baldi, "Juvepedia - Wikia o Juventusie Turyn" osiągnęła pułap jednego tysiąca haseł. Stała się dzięki temu szóstą polską Wikią, której udało się to osiągnięcie. Dotychczas zrobiły to Nonsensopedia, Encyklopedia Tradycji, Bionicle, Warszawawikia i Star Wars Wiki. Od uruchomienia Juvepedii (24 maja 2008) wykonano 6 295 edycji. Daje to średnio 2,11 edycje na stronę. W bazie danych Juvepedii obecnie jest 2 977 stron. Na Juvepedię przesłano 989 plików. right|120px *Pomocnik Atalanty celuje w zwycięstwo nad Juve :Pomocnik Atalanty Bergamo Ferreira Pinto stwierdził, że jego zespół zrobi wszystko, by podarować fanom prezent gwiazdkowy w postaci zwycięstwa nad Juventusem Turyn. "Bez wątpienia, to ciężki pojedynek. Postaramy się zrobić co w naszej mocy, by go wygrać." Atalanta może się pochwalić znakomitym bilansem meczów u siebie w tym sezonie, na osiem spotkań sześć z nich wygrała, raz zremisowała i tylko raz przegralła co według Brazylijczyka może mieć kluczowe znaczenie w konfrontacji z Bianconerimi. "Gramy u siebie i chcemy dobrze wypaść dla naszych kibiców. Postaramy się o ten prezent dla nich, ale nie obiecujemy niczego poza dobrym zamknięciem tego roku. Celem jest jak najszybsze zapewnienie sobie utrzymania." Skrzydłowy Nerazzurrich zasugerował także, w jaki sposób jego drużyna może pokonać podopiecznych Claudio Ranieriego. "Mają dwóch bocznych obrońców, którzy lubią wychodzić do przodu, szczególnie grający po mojej stronie Molinaro. Jeśli będziemy w stanie wykorzystać to miejsce, możemy wpędzić ich w kłopoty." Wiele mówi się o sprawie włoskiego obywatelstwa dla Amauriego, ale Ferreira Pinto woli się skoncentrować tylko na grze swojego rodaka. "Musimy uważać na Amauriego, on wie jak przesądzać o losach meczu." *Secco: Szacunek, ale nie strach :Bezpośrednio z Nyonu, gdzie przeprowadzono losowanie 1/8 Ligi Mistrzów, dyrektor sportowy Juventusu Alessio Secco wypowiedział się na temat rywala z którym przyjdzie się zmierzyć Bianconerim. "Chelsea nie trzeba przedstawiać. Wystarczy powiedzieć, że w zeszłym roku dotarli do finału rozgrywek. W ostatniej szesnastce można się spodziewać wszystkiego, dlatego przyjmujemy ten wynik losowania. Musimy okazać Chelsea maksimum szacunku, ale nie strach. Pamiętam, jak ludzie mówili, że nasza grupa jest niemożliwa, po czym zobaczyliśmy, jak to się skończyło, dlatego też nie możemy niczego przewidywać. Pozytywne jest to, że grając z wielkimi drużynami łatwiej o odpowiednią motywację. Czasem niżej notowane zespoły potrafią sprawić większe kłopoty, szczególnie jeśli masz więcej do stracenia niż zyskania." right|120px *Juventus zagra z Chelsea! :Kolejny raz losowanie nie było szczególnie szczęśliwe dla drużyny Ranieriego. Juventus w 1/8 trafił prawdopodobnie na najtrudniejszego możliwego rywala. Dzisiejsze losowanie naprzeciw drużynie Ranieriego postawiło jego były klub – londyńską Chelsea, finalistę z poprzedniego sezonu. Tegoroczne grupowe rozgrywki Chelsea zakończyła na drugim miejscu, tuż za klubem AS Roma. W sześciu meczach zanotowali trzy porażki, dwa remisy, raz schodząc z boiska pokonani. :'''Oto pozostałe pary: :Villarreal - Panathinaikos :Atletico Madryt - FC Porto :Sporting Lizbona - Bayern Monachium :Lyon - FC Barcelona :AS Roma - Arsenal Londyn :Real Madryt - Liverpool :Inter Mediolan - Manchester United *Bez Nedveda i Camora na Atalantę :Koniec 2008 roku już blisko. W niedzielne popołudnie Juventus po raz ostatni przed przerwą świąteczną wybiegnie na gorące boisko w Bergamo, gdzie podejmie Atalantę. W ramach przygotowań to tego spotkania, drużyna trenera Ranieriego trenowała dziś od rana w Vinovo. Tak, jak przewidywano, do pracy powrócił Claudio Marchisio, który z powodu lekkiej gorączki nie uczestniczył we wczorajszej sesji. Przeciwko Atalancie z pewnością nie zagrają skrzydłowi Pavel Nedved oraz Mauro German Camoranesi. Czech narzeka na problem ze ścięgnami w lewym udzie, natomiast Camor pauzuje z powodu urazu ramienia, obaj mają wrócić do gry od nowego roku. right|120px *Marchionni: Zakończyć rok zwycięstwem :Marco Marchionni kończy rok 2008 z wysoką oceną. Pomocnik, który po serii kontuzji zaczął regularnie grać, udowodnił, że jest ważnym elementem drużyny trenera Ranieriego, a najlepszym tego przykładem był występ przeciwko Milanowi. "Mecz z Interem? Jest wiele innych spotkań, nie musimy myśleć akurat o tej konfrontacji. W niedzielę pokazaliśmy, że jesteśmy świetną drużyną, ale i Milan posiada w swoim składzie wielu mistrzóm, którzy jedną akcją potrafią odwrócić losy spotkania, dlatego Rossoneri nie przestali liczyć się w walce o Scudetto. Atalanta? To trudny rywal, możliwe, że jeszcze trudniejszy niż mediolańczycy. Forma przeciwko Milanowi przychodzi automatycznie, a teraz w niedzielę musimy być w stanie zregenerować nasze baterie, by móc zanotować kolejne zwycięstwo i w pięknym stylu zakończyć rok 2008, który przyniósł nam tak wiele satysfakcji." *Sissoko: Walczymy o Serie A i LM :Momo Sissoko uważa, że Juventus stać na walkę w tym roku zarówno na krajowych boiskach, jak i w europejskich pucharach. Bianconeri znajdują się obecnie w naprawdę dobrej sytuacji, w tabeli Serie A zajmując drugie miejsce, a grupę H Ligi Mistrzów wygrali, awansując do rundy pucharowej. "Myślę, że grając tak, jak do tej pory, zasłużyliśmy na to miejsce, w którym się teraz znajdujemy" uważa Malijczyk w wywiadzie dla Il Corriere dello Sport. "Inter jest może silniejszą technicznie drużyną, ale to my tworzymy coś więcej niż tylko zespół. Scudetto czy Liga Mistrzów? Szczerze chciałbym wygrać i jedno, i drugie, ale zadowoliłbym się również jednym z tytułów. Myślę, że w tym sezonie możemy wygrać coś prestiżowego, podobnie uważają koledzy." right|120px *Pessotto powraca pamięcią do próby samobójczej :Gianluca Pessotto po raz pierwszy powraca w jednym z wywiadów do swojej próby samobójczej. Były obrońca Juventusu wyskoczył z okna siedziby Bianconerich 27 czerwca 2006 roku zaraz po ogłoszeniu wyroku w aferze Calciopoli. Włoch przeżył upadek i powrócił do pracy dla Starej Damy. "Pamiętam, że wtedy wszystko to, co osiągnąłem na boisku, zniknęło" czytamy w rozmowie z dziennikarzem La Stampy. "To było jak niespodziewany cios prosto w głowę. Czułem się jak ofiara jakiegoś prześladowania i traktowano mnie jak najgorszego zbrodniarza. Każda napotykana osoba przypominała albo Diabła, albo Matkę Boską. Byłem tamtego dnia w siedzibie klubu, chciałem wracać do domu. Zgasiłem światło i obudziłem się osiem czy dziewięć dni później. Zaraz po obudzeniu całą sytuację wyjaśnił mi psychiatra. Nie mogłem jeść przez następne 3-4 dni próbując zrozumieć, co się stało. Nadal nie znam powodu, dlaczego podjąłem taką decyzję tam, w siedzibie Juve. Może w pewnym sensie to było dla mnie bezpieczne miejsce." *Zawodnicy wracają do pracy :Po jednodniowym odpoczynku Bianconeri wracają do pracy. W Vinovo nie stawił się Nedved, czeski pomocnik cierpi z powodu kontuzji, która zmusiła go do opuszczenia spotkania z Milanem już w trakcie pierwszej połowy. Zapalenie mięśnia lewego uda zmusza gracza do kilku dni odpoczynku. Alex Manninger ćwiczył dziś oddzielnie, ze względu na drobny uraz. Bramkarz nabawił się go w momencie, gdy Milan strzelał swoją drugą bramkę, jednak jest on na tyle niegroźny by nie obawiać się występu zawodnika w niedzielnym spotkaniu. Już jutro powinien wrócić do treningów z pełnym obciążeniem. right|120px *Brat Chielliniego: Giorgio nie odejdzie :Giorgio Chiellini nie opuści Juventusu Turyn. Taką informację kibicom podał jego brat. Włoski obrońca stał się ważnym ogniwem zespołu, jest także jednym z piłkarzy, od których trener Ranieri rozpoczyna ustalanie wyjściowego składu. Przez ostatni rok jego nazwisko było łączone z wieloma klubami angielskimi, z Manchesterem City na czele. "Giorgio podpisał w lipcu nowy kontakt. Nie jestem jego agentem, ale każdemu mogę powiedzieć, że między rozmowami o nowej umowie, a jej podpisaniem jest wyraźna róźnica. Uważam, że tego typu plotki są co najmniej niepoważne. Jeśli jednak, po zakończeniu sezonu taki klub jak Manchester City zaoferuje duże pieniądze, wszystko może pójść w innym kierunku. Dużo zależy od Juventusu. Nie wydaje mi się, że chcieliby pozbyć się jednego z najlepszych obrońców świata" - powiedział Claudio Chiellini, brat gracza Bianconerich. *Anastasi: Juve może wyprzedzić Inter :Były napastnik Juventusu i Interu Mediolan Pietro Anastasi uważa, że Bianconeri mają spore szanse na wyprzedzenie w wyścigu po mistrzowski tytuł ekipy Nerazzurrich. "To Inter musi przegrać Scudetto, ale myślę, że Juventus także jest poważnym kandydatem" - powiedział piłkarz, który ponad 200 razy wystąpił w barwach Juve dla Sky Sport Italia. "Juventus to zespół, który nigdy łatwo się nie poddaje i będzie walczył o Scudetto. Juve nie ma może jakości Interu i Milanu, ale mają odpowiednią wolę, siłę i motywację, by odnieść sukces." Były snajper Bianconerich nie szczędził przy okazji pochwał dla Brazylijczyka Amauriego. "Amauri jest świetny technicznie, ale w nim nie ma jakby niczego brazylijskiego. Wie, jak pomóc drużynie iść naprzód i był świetnym zakupem Juventusu." right|120px *Gigli i Secco: Co za piękne Juve! :"Zwycięstwo nad Milanem to dla nas powód do wielkiej dumy i potwierdzenie, że Juve to klasowa drużyna, która potwierdziła swoją piłkarską wartość w konfrontacji z wymagającym rywalem. Jestem zachwycony postawą Bianconerich, szczególnie, że swój talent potwierdzili młodzi Marchisio oraz De Ceglie. To zwycięstwo będziemy długo pamiętać" komentuje wczorajszy mecz prezydent Giovanni Cobolli Gigli podczas programu “La politica nel pallone”. "Teraz czeka nas kończący rok mecz w Bergamo, w którym musimy zagrać równie dobrze. Serie A jest teraz bardzo wyrównana i wszystkie drużyny - oprócz Interu - miały już swoje kryzysy. Myślę, że Amauri to wielki mistrz, a zwycięstwo dedykujemy tym, którzy wierzyli w Starą Damę, ale również tym, którzy podchodzili do niej dużo krytyczniej. Media nie wierzyły, że ta drużyna posiada silny charakter czy piłkarski talent. To silny sygnał dla naszych fanów, że od stycznia chcemy grać jeszcze lepiej, zarówno w Serie A, jak i Lidze Mistrzów." Na temat trudnego momentu Juventusu wypowiedział się w wywiadzie dla Radio Kiss Kiss Alessio Secco. "Na początku sezonu mieliśmy trudny moment, spowodowany ogromną ilością kontuzji, ale przezwyciężyliśmy go dzięki charakterowi drużyny. W tym sensie ogromną pracę wykonał trener Claudio Ranieri. Teraz jesteśmy już zjednoczeni, dzięki czemu nie ma problemu z kontuzjowanym zawodnikami." *Ancelotti i Kaladze oczekują reakcji po porażce :Trener Milanu Carlo Ancelotti uważa, że mimo porażki z Juventusem, jego drużyna wciąż ma realne szanse na walkę o mistrzostwo Serie A. Rossoneri, bez kontuzjowanych Kaki, Flaminiego i Gattuso przegrali 2-4 i po 16 kolejkach mają 9 punktów straty do liderującego Interu. "Myślę, że po tej porażce z pewnością zareagujemy odpowiednio. Przerwa zimowa będzie odpowiednim momentem, by do zdrowia powrócili kontuzjowani zawodnicy" podkreślił Ancelotti w wywiadzie dla Sky. "Z punktu widzenia defensywy, na za dużo pozwoliliśmy Juve. Choć sam początek w naszym wykonaniu był naprawdę dobry, a musieliśmy sobie radzić bez wielu ważnych zawodników." W podobnym tonie dla oficjalnej strony Milanu wypowiadał się Gruzin, Kakha Kaladze. "Jesteśmy niesamowicie smutni z tego wyniku i z faktu, że pozwoliliśmy sobie strzelić aż cztery bramki. Teraz musimy dokładnie przyjrzeć się temu, co poszło nie tak. Jednak nie musimy popadać w depresję, przed Świętami jeszcze jeden mecz, który postaramy się wygrać." right|120px *Amauri: Perfekcyjny mecz :Amauri od początku rozgrywa znakomity sezon, a dzięki dwóm wczorajszym bramkom przeciwko Milanowi, Bianconeri stali się samodzielnym wiceliderem Serie A. Brazylijski napastnik jest bardzo zadowolony ze swojej dyspozycji na Stadio Olimpico. "Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, zagraliśmy perfekcyjny mecz. Drużyna zaprezentowała się wybornie w bezpośredniej potyczce. Od dawna chciałem zdobyć dwie bramki i w końcu moje marzenie się spełniło. Muszę podziękować po raz kolejny De Ceglie za świetne podanie, Paolo to młody zawodnik z wielkimi perspektywami na przyszłość." *Ranieri: Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami :To wielka satysfakcja dla trenera Claudio Ranieriego, gdy mógł wczoraj podziwiać waleczny Juventus odnoszący kluczowe zwycięstwo nad Milanem. Dzięki niemu Juventus oddala się od Rossonerich na trzy punkty, samodzielnie zajmując drugie miejsce w tabeli. "Nie wiem, czy to był najlepszy mecz zagrany przez Juve w tym sezonie, jak usłyszałem od wielu, ale jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, bo żeby wygrać z Milanem musieliśmy zagrać bardzo dobrze, dużo się nabiegać i zatrzymać zawodników, jakimi dysponują. De Ceglie i Marchisio? Obaj zagrali znakomicie, podobnie jak Amauri. Może ciężko w to uwierzyć, ale przy stanie 3-2 i 4-2 byłem zły, ponieważ nie zmieniliśmy stylu naszej gry, a trzeba było zmusić Rossonerich do większego biegania. Teraz to jest jednak łatwo mówić takie rzeczy, dużo trudniej było to wykonać będąc na boisku. Dziś jesteśmy największym konkurentem Interu, ale od jutra zaczynamy myśleć wyłącznie o pojedynku z Atalantą, który na pewno nie będzie łatwy. Jedno jest pewne - Nerazzurri próbują uciec konkurencji, ale my i inne ekipy, jak Milan czy Napoli, nie możemy na to pozwolić." right|120px *Juventus - AC Milan 4-2 :Juventus pokonał AC Milan 4-2 w spotkaniu na szczycie szesnastej kolejki Serie A. Już od początku obie drużyny starały się narzucić rywalowi swój styl gry, jednakże to Bianconeri zdobyli pierwszą bramkę. Po faulu Marka Jankulovskiego na Alessandro Del Piero, sędzia podyktował rzut karny. Sprawiedliwość wymierzył sam poszkodowany i tym samym otworzył wynik spotkania. 15 minut później do remisu, po podaniu Ronaldinho, doprowadził Alexandre Pato. W kilka minut później na prowadzenie znów wyszedł Juventus. Giorgio Chiellini, przy rzucie rożnym, uwolnił się spod opieki obrońców Milanu i uderzył piłkę główką – nie do obrony. Nie minęło kilka chwil a Juventus prowadził już 3-1. Tym razem na listę strzelców wpisał się Amauri, którego znakomitym dośrodkowaniem obsłużył wprowadzony w trakcie meczu za Pavla Nedveda - Paolo De Ceglie. Druga połowa rozpoczęła się zmasowanymi atakami Juventusu, ale to Milan strzelił bramkę kontaktową. Piłka po strzale Ambrosiniego zza pola karnego, odbiła się rykoszetem od nogi Giorgio Chielliniego i zupełnie zmyliła świetnie spisującego się Alexa Manningera. Przez chwilę kibice na Olimpico wstrzymali oddech, gdyż jedna bramka przewagi nie jest już tak dużym zapasem jak dwie. Ze spokojem - licznie zgromadzonym na trybunach – fanom pozwolił odetchnąć dał po raz kolejny Amauri, który po dwójkowej akcji z Momo Sissoko z zimną krwią wpakował piłkę do siatki Abbiattiego. Juventus tą wygraną zapewnił sobie cenne trzy punkty, które z pewnością pomogą w pogoni za pierwszym w tabeli Interem. (Więcej) *Amauri: Juve musi być perfekcyjne :Brazylijczyk Amauri był w minione wakacje blisko transferu do Milanu, ale teraz pragnie pogrążyć swoich niedoszłych kolegów z drużyny. "To Derby d'Italia i czujemy się gotowi" - powiedział dla La Gazzetta dello Sport. "Moi rodzice już siedzą przed telewizorem, gdyż spotkanie będzie transmitowane w Brazylii. To będzie specjalna noc, ale nie możemy mieć obsesji na punkcie tego meczu, gdyż liga jest jeszcze młoda. Musimy zagrać perfekcyjne spotkanie, z tą samą mentalnością, którą mogliśmy się poszczycić w kilku ostatnich pojedynkach." Były napastnik Palermo, zanim ostatecznie trafił do Juventusu, był łączony także z ekipą Rossoneri. "To faktycznie prawda, że Milan się o mnie starał, ale Juve chciało mnie bardziej niż jakikolwiek inny zespół. Zrobili wszystko, by mnie ściągnąć, a ja czuję, że dokonałem najlepszego możliwego wyboru." right|120px *Gallas bliżej Turynu? :Według najnowszych doniesień z Włoch i Anglii, Juventus jest bliski pozyskania francuskiego stopera – Williama Gallasa. Przyszłość Gallasa wydaje się być daleka od pozostania w Arsenalu, gdzie zawodnik jest skonfliktowany z menedżerem Arsene Wangerem. Ostatnimi dniami sporo mówił się o zainteresowaniu osobą zawodnika ze strony Juventusu oraz AC Milan, jednak wygląda na to, że Rossoneri skupili swoją uwagę na stoperze Fluminense – Tiago Silvie, w związku z czym Gallas wydaje się być bliżej Turynu niż Mediolanu. Mówi się, że Arsene Wegner znalazł już następcę dla swojego byłego kapitana, a jest nim zawodnik Fulham - Brede Hangeland. Za transferem Gallasa podobno gorąco opowiada się Claudio Ranieri bowiem obaj panowie pracowali już ze sobą w Chelsea. Tuttosport twierdzi, że zarząd Juventusu jest gotów sprowadzić Gallasa już w styczniu za kwotę oscylującą w okolicach 8 milionów euro. *Na Milan bez Samuraja :Claudio Ranieri powołał dwudziestu zawodników na jutrzejszy szlagierowy pojedynek z drużyną AC Milan. Wśród powołanych nie znalazło się miejsca dla Mauro Camoranesiego, który ostatecznie nie wyleczył jeszcze swojej kontuzji. Samuraj z całych sił starał się wykurować jednakże sztab szkoleniowy uznał, że jego uraz jest zbyt poważny by podejmować ryzyko występu. Do dyspozycji powrócił natomiast Momo Sissoko, który jeszcze wczoraj uskarżał się na mocne przeziębienie. Również Hasan Salihamidzić powraca po kontuzji. Brazzo, który w zeszłym sezonie zapewnił Juventusowi wygraną z Milanem, wyleczył już do końca zapalenie ścięgien, które uniemożliwiało mu występy przez ostatnie półtora miesiąca. Do kadry powołani zostali jeszcze dwaj gracze Primavery: bramkarz Pinsoglio a także obrońca Ariaudo. Poniżej pełna lista powołanych: :Bramkarze: Chimenti, Manninger, Pinsoglio :Obrońcy: Chiellini, Mellberg, Grygera, Molinaro, Ariaudo :Pomocnicy: Zanetti, Salihamidzic, Nedved, Marchisio, Sissoko, Ekdal, De Ceglie, Marchionni :Napastnicy: Amauri, Iaquinta, Del Piero, Giovinco right|120px *Elkann: Juve-Milan to prawdziwe derby Włoch :Lapo Elkann uważa, że to pojedynki Juventusu z Milanem, a nie z Interem, zasługują na miano derbów Włoch. "Juventus-Milan to prawdziwe derby Włoch. To nie jest mecz, jak każde inne, ponieważ na boisku znajdują się wtedy dwa najbardziej utytułowane kluby na świecie, dwa prestiżowe zespoły, które mają gabloty pełne trofeów." Obydwie drużyny mają obecnie po 6 punktów straty do liderującego Interu, ale Elkann nie widzi w niedzielnym spotkaniu konfrontacji decydującej o losach Scudetto. "Dopiero w styczniu będzie można zacząć rozważać, który z zespołów ma największe szanse na wygranie mistrzostwa." Zapytany o to, którą z gwiazd Milanu Elkann "ukradłby" rywalowi odparł, że Ronaldinho. "Wybrałbym go z prostego powodu, gdyż kocham futbolowe spektakle." *Ostre słowa agenta Buffona :W ekskluzywnym wywiadzie dla serwisu goal.com agent Gianluigiego Buffona Silvano Martina po raz kolejny zaprzeczył informacjom o transferze bramkarza Juve do Manchesteru City i zaatakował przy tym gazetę Daily Mail, według której Gigi otrzymał propozycję przejścia do angielskiego klubu i ofertę tygodniowych zarobków w wysokości 250 tysięcy euro. "Żadna umowa pomiędzy Manchesterem City a Buffonem nie istnieje, nie ma nawet o czym mówić. Gazeta, która napisała tę historię jest nierzetelna, kłamliwa i tylko się krzywdzi. Manchester City nigdy nie kontaktował się z zawodnikiem. Cokolwiek zostało napisane dziś rano jest gorsze od śmieci. To hańba, powinni się wstydzić samych siebie. Nigdy z nikim nie rozmawiałem, a Juventus nie otrzymał żadnej oferty. Gazety nie wiedzą co pisać. Spotykają się wieczorem i wymyślają co mają napisać. Buffon jest szczęśliwy w Juventusie i ma tu kontrakt. Nawet we Włoszech pojawiło się sporo doniesień, ale cóż można z tym zrobić. Niestety, żyjemy w świecie, gdzie nie ma żadnego szacunku i nie obowiązują żadne reguły. Kwoty, które napisano, są absurdalne. Głupi ludzie tylko pisza co chcą, czy to oznacza, że są to wiadomości? To niedorzeczne sugerować i pisać takie rzeczy. Nawet Manchester City opublikował oświadczenie, w którym stwierdzili, że z nikim się nie kontaktowali." right|120px *Grygera: Chcemy pokonać Milan! :Ostatni mecz Ligi Mistrzów Juventini mogą skupiać się już na szlagierowej potyczce z drużyną AC Milan. O wpowiedź na temat najbliższego rywala został poproszony Zdenek Grygera. "Po wczorajszym remisie i utrzymaniu pierwszej pozycji w grupie, dopiero zaczynamy wybiegać myślami do pojedynku z Milanem. Nie wiem, czy to będzie kluczowy mecz w wyścigu po scudetto, wiem natomiast, że damy z siebie wszystko. Jak zawsze na murawie" powiedział Czech, będąc gościem programu Juventus Channel. "Będziemy musieli radzić sobie bez Legrottaglie i bardzo tego żałuję, to znakomity zawodnik, w meczu z Bate także należał do najlepszych. Jest silnym i bardzo doświadczonym zawodnikiem" dodał "Milan będzie musiał poradzić sobie bez Gattuso. Jest mi przykro z powodu jego kontuzji. Życzę jemu samemu szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Tego samego życzę Milanowi, nawet jeśli będą potrafili godnie go zastąpić." *Giovinco: przepraszam za pudło! :Juventus zakończył rozgrywki grupowe na pierwszym miejscu, zdobywając ostatni punkt w meczu z Bate. Bianconeri mogli pokusić się o zwycięstwo, jednak nie wykorzystali żadnej z kilku dobrych sytuacji. Najlepszą z nich zmarnował Sebastian Giovinco, nie trafiając w bramkę z rzutu karnego "Chciałbym przeprosić kolegów z drużyny oraz fanów za niewykorzystanego karnego. Obiecuję, że w przyszłości wykonam to lepiej" zapewnił w wywiadzie dla Sky "Szczęśliwie moje pudło nie przesądziło o niczym, pozostaliśmy na szczycie tabeli. Jesteśmy szczęśliwi, pomimo remisu. Nie rozegraliśmy może najlepszego meczu, ale Bate na niewiele nam pozwoliło. Teraz już skupiamy się na Milanie, chcemy powrócić do zwycięskiej passy i dobrze zakończyć ten rok." right|120px *Sześciu możliwych rywali :Po wygraniu grupy Juventus może z czystym sumieniem oczekiwać losowania fazy pucharowej, które odbędzie się 19 grudnia w szwajcarskim Nyonie. Bianconeri swój bój o ćwierćfinał będą toczyć z drużyną z drugiego miejsca w swojej grupie. Wyłączając Real Madryt (klub z tej samej grupy jest wykluczony) oraz Inter Mediolan (z tego samego państwa również) Juventusowi pozostaje sześciu możliwych rywali: Chelsea, Villareal, Lyon, Arsenal, Sporting oraz Atletico Madryt. Pierwsze mecze zostaną rozegrane 24 oraz 25 lutego, natomiast rewanże 10 oraz 11 marca. *Juventus 0-0 Bate :Juventus wykonał swoje zadanie. Dzięki remisowi w ostatnim meczu fazy grupowej przeciwko Bate Borysov Stara Dama zapewniła sobie pierwsze miejsce w grupie i teraz z czystym sumieniem może oczekiwać losowania. Claudio Ranieri, mając w pamięci najbliższy mecz z Milanem, pozwolił kilku zawodnikom odpocząć. W podstawowej jedenastce zabrakło Del Piero, Chielliniego, Marchisio i zawieszonego Sissoko, a Amauri zszedł z boiska już po niespełna 60 minutach. Swoje szanse od pierwszej minuty dostali De Ceglie, Giovinco, Mellberg oraz powracający po kontuzji Zanetti. Pierwsza połowa wyraźnie pokazała, na co liczy Juventus w tym spotkaniu. Nikt nie ryzykował kontuzji, nie przemęczał się niepotrzebnie, a także nie chciał złapać zbędnej kartki. Mimo to Bate nie potrafiło sforsować obrony Juventusu. W szeregach Juve wyróżnić można jedynie bardzo aktywnego Amauriego. Druga połowa meczu przyniosła zdecydowanie więcej emocji. Od początku do ataku ruszył Juventus. Najpierw dokładne podanie Amauriego i Marchionni trafia w słupek, chwilę później sędzia dyktuje karnego za zagranie ręką w polu karnym Bate. Do piłki podchodzi Giovinco… i uderza ponad bramką. Później swoich szans próbowali także Amauri i Nedved oraz wprowadzony Del Piero, ale bramkarz rywali wychodził obronną ręką ze wszystkich opresji. Gola szukali także rywale, jednak Bliznyuk i Rodionov nie potrafili skutecznie zagrozić Manningerowi. Ostatecznie w zimnym tego dnia Turynie pada wynik bezbramkowy, który może nie zadowalać kibiców pragnących spektaklu, jednak w pełni zadowala tych, oczekujących zwycięstwa grupy. (Więcej) :Juventus: Manninger - Grygera, Legrottaglie, Mellberg, Molinaro - Marchionni, Zanetti, Nedved (91' Castiglia), De Ceglie - Giovinco (87' Esposito), Amauri (57' Del Piero) :BATE Borysov: Veremko - Khagush, Kazantsev, Sosnovski, Yurevich - Sivakov, Likhatarovich (57' Volodko), Kryvetsl (89' Ermakovich), Bliznyuk - Stasevich (60' Nekhaychik), Rodionov :Żółte kartki: 58' Amauri - 47' Sosnovski, 53' Veremko, 62' Khagush, 93' Yermakovich right|120px *Powołani na mecz z BATE :Claudio Ranieri powołał dwudziestu zawodników na jutrzejsze spotkanie z zespołem BATE. Do składu powraca Del Piero, który, według raportów medycznych, powrócił do pełni zdrowia. W jutrzejszym meczu na pewno nie zagrają: Iaquinta, którego wciąż nie opuścił ból kręgosłupa, oraz zawieszony Sissoko. Także Mauro Camoranesi nie pomoże swoim kolegom na boisku. :Bramkarze: Manninger, Chimenti, Nocchi. :Obrońcy: Chiellini, Mellberg, Grygera, Molinaro, Legrottaglie, De Ceglie, Ariaudo, D'Elia. :Pomocnicy: Zanetti, Nedved, Marchisio, Giovinco, Marchionni, Esposito, Castiglia. :Napastnicy: Amauri, Del Piero. *Ranieri oczekuje zwartego Juve :Trener Juventusu – Claudio Ranieri chce zobaczyć jutrzejszego wieczoru dobre przedstawienie w wykonaniu swoich podopiecznych, które zapewni Bianconerim pierwsze miejsce w grupie. Trzy zwycięstwa i dwa remisy – taki jest obecny bilans Juventusu w tegorocznych rozgrywkach Ligi Mistrzów. Ostatni pojedynek pomiędzy Juventusem a BATE zakończył się remisem 2-2. Od tamtego czasu wiele się zmieniło a Bianconeri wyszli z wyraźnego kryzysu i bardzo dobrze radzą sobie zarówno na arenie krajowej jak i europejskiej. Oto co powiedział Claudio Ranieri na konferencji prasowej: "Nie ma piłkarzy, których musze oszczędzać. Przed meczem ocenimy sytuację poszczególnych zawodników i zagramy tak by skończyć rywalizację na pierwszym miejscu w grupie. Nawet najlepsze zespoły mogą finiszować na drugiej pozycji. Nazwy zespołów nie są ważne, ważne jest podejście z jakim podchodzisz do spotkania. Musimy pozostać skoncentrowani, ponieważ może nas czekać niespodzianka a same nazwiska dużo nie zdziałają. Oczekuję zwartej grupy. Dobrze radzimy sobie od momentu gdy wygraliśmy z Zenitem kiedy ten był w wielkiej formie. Teraz czekamy na BATE, pamiętamy 2-2 w Mińsku bardzo dobrze. Oni skończyli swoją ligę 15 dni temu i od tamtego czasu trenowali w Rzymie. Musimy podejść do tego meczu pamiętając o wyniku z Mińska, ponieważ tam zrobili na nas ogromne wrażenie." right|120px *Chiellini: Skoncentrujmy się na BATE :Reprezentant Włoch Giorgio Chiellin uważa, że trzy punkty zdobyte w ostatnią niedzielę były niezbędne, by pozostać w walce o Scudetto z Interem Mediolan. "Boisko niezbyt nam pomagało, było śliskie i nierówne, piłka ciągle zmieniała kierunek" - powiedział defensor Juve dla Tuttosport. "To dlatego byliśmy często zmuszani do zwalniania gry, z wielką korzyścią dla defensywnego nastawienia naszych rywali. Mimo to, najważniejsza była wygrana, zachowanie dystansu do Interu i umocnienie się na drugiej pozycji. W innym wypadku mielibyśmy problemy, gdyż wszystkie pozostałe drużyny zgarnęły trzy punkty." Stara Dama podejmuje w środowy wieczór Bate Borysow, a Chiellini nawołuje do koncentracji i nie myślenia jeszcze o niedzielnej bitwie z Milanem. "Za wcześnie jeszcze, by myśleć o Rossonerich. Musimy się jutro w pełni skoncentrować i upewnić, że zdobędziemy przynajmniej jeden punkt, aby awansować z pierwszego miejsca. Nie będzie łatwo, nasi przeciwnicy udowodnili już w pierwszym spotkaniu, że nie można ich lekceważyć." *Mondonico: Juve lepsze bez Buffona :Rutynowany szkoleniowiec, obecnie bezrobotny, Emiliano Mondonico, uważa, że Gianluigi Buffon stanowi dla swojej drużyny raczej ciężar niż pomoc. Twierdzi on także, że w ciągu ostatnich tygodni pozbawiona Gigiego defensywa Juve była dużo bardziej solidna. "Juventus gra lepiej bez Buffona, szczególnie w obronie" - powiedział były trener Torino dla Sportitalia. "Kiedy on gra, zawsze kończy jako najlepszy piłkarz na boisku, ponieważ obrońcy czują się spokojniejsi i bardziej zrelaksowani, przez co często popełniają błędy. Z Manningerem to się nie zdarza, gdyż poszczególni piłkarze są bardziej uważni, a defensywa Bianconerich tylko na tym korzysta." right|120px *Poranny trening Bianconerich :Bianconeri przeprowadzili dziś poranny trening, jednak dla zawodników, którzy wystąpili wczoraj przeciwko Lecce nie był on zbyt męczący. Narzekąjący na ból szyi Vincenzo Iaquinta nie był w stanie wziąć udziału w zajęciach. Z medycznego punktu widzenia nie ma potrzeby przejmować się jego urazem, ale od strony sportowej nie może on się swobodnie poruszać, biegać i główkować. Jest stan zostanie oceniony w ciągu najbliższych dni. Kondycja Del Piero, który nie zagrał z Lecce z powodu naciągnięcia mięśnia w prawym udzie, także nie przysparza dodatkowych zmartwień. Kapitan Juventusu wznowił dziś treningi, jeszcze nie na pełnych obrotach, ale być może będzie już gotowy na spotkanie z Bate Borysow. Z pewnością jednak będziemy mogli go zobaczyć w niedzielę przeciwko Milanowi. Dobrze idzie także rehabilitacja Camoranesiego. W ciągu tygodnia będzie on przechodził testy, które mają sprawdzić jakie mogłyby być konsekwencje, gdyby w starciu z rywalami upadł na swój bark. Jeśli wypadną one pozytywnie, jego również będziemy mogli oglądać w meczu z Milanem. *Sissoko: Zwycięstwo w trudnym meczu :Mohammed Sissoko niedługo będzie świętował pierwszy rok spędzony w Juventusie, który praktycznie od początku spędził jako lider środka pomocy. Kolejnym dowodem na to jest komentarz po zwycięstwie nad Lecce. "To był trudny mecz, ale udało się nam wygrać. Lecce skupiło się na defensywie i bardzo utrudniało nam penetrację ich połowy. Giovinco rozegrał znakomity mecz i strzelił przepiękną bramkę. Podobnie jak Amauri, który przechylił szalę zwycięstwa na naszą korzyść. Czy sam chciałem zdobyć bramkę? Jasne, że tak, ale na boisku mam inne zadania, które muszę wypełniać przez cały mecz i myślę, że dzisiaj zagrałem poprawnie." right|120px *Cobolli Gigli: Te mecze trzeba wygrywać :Prezydent Giovanni Cobolli Gigli był wyraźnie zadowolony zaraz po zakończeniu dzisiejszego spotkania, w którym Juventus ostatecznie pokonał 2-1 Lecce. "To takie mecze, które trzeba wygrać. Przez dłuższy okres spotkania nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, ale nastał taki okres, w którym zacząłem się bać o końcowy wynik." Boss Juve pochwalił strzelców bramek, Sebastiana Giovinco i Amauriego. "Giovinco to Giovinco, a Del Piero to Del Piero. Dzisiaj Sebastian zagrał pełne 90 minut i pokazał się z bardzo dobrej strony, nie zapominając o bramce. Kiedy znajduje się przy piłce, jest bardzo niebezpieczny dla przeciwnika, Gio jest młody, ale już teraz to nasz mistrz." Najbliższym przeciwnikiem ligowym Juve będzie Milan, ale wcześniej Bianconerich czeka spotkanie z Bate. "Juventus i Milan to dwa klasowe zespoły, dwie drużyny, które grają bardzo technicznie. Moja teoria jest taka, że Juventus gra lepiej przeciwko trudniejszym rywalom i jestem pewien, że zagra dobrze z Milanem. Ale wcześniej jest jeszcze konfontacja z Bate i dopiero po niej będziemy myśleć o meczu przeciwko Rossonerim." *Ranieri: Drużyna nigdy się nie poddaje :Podczas długiej serii zwycięstw w ostatnim okresie Juventus prawie nigdy nie musiał walczyć do samego końca o korzystny wynik. W Lecce decydująca bramka padła dopiero w 89 minucie, a Bianconeri potwierdzili w ten sposób swój silny charakter - uważa Claudio Ranieri. "Ta grupa nigdy się nie poddaje i zawsze walczy do ostatniego gwizdka. Dzisiaj byliśmy do takiego działania zmuszeni. Po zdobyciu bramki staliśmy się zbyt pewni siebie i zostaliśmy za to ukarani. Najważniejsza rzecz, że ostatecznie wygraliśmy. Giovinco? Był bardzo sprytny, wykorzystując większość okazji, jakie stworzyli mu koledzy. On, Marchisio i De Ceglie po raz kolejny potwierdzili swoje wielkie umiejętności. Niestety, w drużynie mam również doświadczonych zawodników, dlatego dla nich nie zawsze wystarczy miejsca w podstawowym składzie." right|120px *Giovinco: Szczęśliwy z bramki :Trzy dni temu w wywiadzie dla Filo Diretto Sebastian Giovinco podkreślał, jak bardzo ważna byłaby dla niego bramka zdobyta dla Juventusu. Dziś w spotkaniu przeciwko Lecce jego marzenie ziściło się, co więcej, młody napastnik zdobył bramkę w stylu Alessandro Del Piero. Porównanie na koniec spotkania było więc oczywiste. "Od Del Piero mogę się tylko uczyć, podobnie jak od pozostałych kolegów. Dzisiaj wykorzystałem nadarzającą się okazję i jestem bardzo szczęśliwy ze zdobycia bramki i zwycięstwa, jakie osiągnął Juventus nad Lecce. Zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę z tego, że czeka nas ciężki pojedynek, szczególnie patrząc przez pryzmat kolejnych kontuzjowanych zawodników." *Lecce 1-2 Juventus :Po bezbarwnym spotkaniu Juventus wraca do Turynu z trzema punktami na koncie. Bramki dla Juventusu zdobyli Giovinco (56’) i Amauri (89’), natomiast dla gospodarzy Cacia (83’). Pierwsze minuty spotkania przebiegały w sennej atmosferze. Lecce nie próbowało atakować większa ilością graczy, natomiast po stronie Juventusu dominowała niedokładność. Jedynie Giovinco, który pod nieobecność trzech napastników zagrał od pierwszej minuty, indywidualnymi akcjami próbował rozruszać grę z przodu - co nie zawsze kończyło się najlepiej. W 25 minucie po niepewnej interwencji bramkarza Lecce piłka trafia do Sissoko, ten jednak zaskoczony obrotem sprawy nie potrafił tego wykorzystać. Było to jedyna sytuacja przed przerwą warta odnotowania. Druga połowa spotkania zaczęła się wyraźnie lepiej. Znów ciężar gry brał na siebie Giovinco, który starał się zapełnić lukę po słabo dysponowanych tego dnia skrzydłowych Juventusu. Najpierw jego podania nie potrafił wykorzystać Amauri, później przyszedł czas na rzut wolny. Mimo rozpaczliwej interwencji bramkarza rywali piłka zatrzepotała w siatce – debiutanckie trafienie Giovinco w Serie A w barwach Juventusu stało się faktem. Bramka podcięła skrzydła zawodnikom Lecce i od tego momentu coraz wyraźniej zarysowała się przewaga Juventusu. Niestety z czasem prowadzenie uśpiło zawodników, co skrzętnie wykorzystali gospodarze. Najpierw po strzale głową z bliskiej odległości piłka ląduje za bramką, chwilę później skuteczną interwencją popisuje się Manninger. Napór trwał do 83 minuty, kiedy to niepilnowany przez nikogo Cacia ładnym strzałem z powietrza nie daje żadnych szans bramkarzowi Juve. Zawodnicy Starej Damy momentalnie rzucili się do odrabiania strat, lecz początkowo nie potrafili realnie zagrozić rywalom. Gdy niespodzianka wisiała już w powietrzu, Amauri pokazał to, z czego jest najbardziej znany – umiejętność gry w powietrzu. Po dośrodkowaniu De Ceglie Brazylijczyk wyskoczył zza pleców obrońców, na chwilę niemal zawisł w powietrzu i przytomnym strzałem dał prowadzenie swojej drużynie. Do końca spotkania zostało już tylko kilka minut i wynik nie uległ zmianie, dzięki czemu Juventus, mimo bezbarwnej gry, utrzymuje drugie miejsce w tabeli i nie pozwala odskoczyć Interowi. (więcej) right|120px *Beretta przed meczem z Juve :Mario Beretta uważa, że Lecce może dać z siebie to co najlepsze podczas dzisiejszego meczu z Juventusem Turyn. "Z pewnością będziemy starali się dobrze wypaść. Pracowaliśmy cały tydzień nad agresją, pressingiem i utrzymywaniem linii. Musimy być tym zespołem, który zremisował z Catanią, a potem uprzykrzymy Juve życie. Nie zdecydowałem jeszcze jaki wystawię skład. Każda drużyna ma swoją własną charakterystykę, a Bianconeri często grają skrzydłami. Myślę, że Juventus celuje w najwyższe lokaty i by zachować tempo w wyścigu po Scudetto musi z nami zgarnąć komplet punktów." Stadio Via del Mare nie jest łatwym miejscem do wygrywania na przyjezdnych, w tym sezonie nie udało się to już Milanowi, Udinese i Parmie. "Wiemy także, że Juventus znakomicie łapie na spalone, dlatego chorągiewka pewnie będzie często podnoszona, ale jeśli ich zaskoczymy, musimy wykorzystać te okazje. Pracowałem z wieloma obecnymi gwiazdami Bianconerich, jak choćby Christianem Molinaro, Paolo De Ceglie, Marco Marchionnim, Amaurim i Alexem Manningerem. Oni wyrośli, dojrzali i zasługują, by zakładać koszulkę Juve." *Zidane żałuje uderzenia Materazziego :Były zawodnik Juventusu Turyn i Realu Madryt Zinedine Zidane wyznał, że żałuje swojego zachowania podczas finału Mistrzostw Świata w Niemczech, kiedy uderzył głową Marco Materazziego. "Zakończyłem swoją karierę bardzo smutnym incydentem" - powiedział Zizou dla gazety Le Parisien. "W tamtym czasie moja mama była w szpitalu, ale nie próbuję się usprawiedliwiać. Czułem się pusty, kiedy wróciłem do szatni. To nie było miłe zakończenie. Zostałem obrażony, ale moja reakcja nie była właściwa. Prowokacja powinna była zostać ukarana. Nie czuję jednak żadnej niesprawiedliwości. Tego nie powinno się robić." Zidane odniósł się także do czasów, gdy branie kreatyny w Juventusie było normą. Wielu pamięta ten skandal dopingowy, który wstrząsnął przed laty klubem, ale Juve zostało oczyszczone ze wszystkich zarzutów przez Światową Agencję Antydopingową. "Doping był zły. Braliśmy kreatynę w Turynie, to było nielegalne we Francji, ale nie we Włoszech. Nie sądzę, by było to groźne." Zidane nie pracuje teraz w futbolu, ale nie wyklucza możliwości podjęcia zawodu trenera. "Trenowanie? Nie teraz, ale może za dziesięć lat to rozważę." right|120px *Marchionni: Gotowy na wyzwanie :To był sezon 2006/07, Serie B, spotkanie na Stadio Via del Mare rozegrane 14 kwietnia 2007 roku, 13 kolejka rundy rewanżowej. Juventus wygrał wtedy 3-1, a jedną z bramek zdobył Marco Marchionni. "Pamiętam ten mecz bardzo dobrze, nie spodziewałem się nawet, że wtedy zagram. Ale z powodu kontuzji jednego z kolegów otrzymałem swoją szansę. Poszło dobrze i mam świetne wspomnienia z tego spotkania." Pozostałe bramki w pojedynku z Lecce zdobywali Zalayeta i Camoranesi. "Jestem zadowolony, ponieważ wreszcie, po dwóch trudnych latach, czuję, że znajduję się w dobrej formie, właśnie tego potrzebowałem. Teraz najważniejsze, by nic nie uległo już pogorszeniu." Kto lepiej niż Marchionni zna trenera Lecce Mario Berettę, który pracował z Marco podczas jego pobytu w Parmie? "Mogę z pewnością powiedzieć, że Beretta to znakomity szkoleniowiec, widziałem, jak pracuje i dlatego jestem pewien, że to nie będzie dla nas łatwy mecz." *W niedzielę mecz: Lecce vs Juventus :Walczące o utrzymanie w lidze Lecce podejmować będzie w niedzielę popołudniu Juventus Turyn, którego głównym celem jest mistrzostwo kraju. Wygrana gości może zmniejszyć ich stratę do lidera do trzech oczek, przegrana gospodarzy być może zepchnie ich do strefy spadkowej. Lecce po ostatnich słabych wynikach wciąż balansuje na krawędzi i ma tylko dwa punkty przewagi nad strefą spadkową, a konkretnie nad Regginą. Porażka może, więc oznaczać spadek na miejsce zagrożone degradacją. Dla Juventusu również porażka może być przykra w konsekwencjach, bo o ile drużyna na razie nie ma co liczyć na awans, bo do prowadzącego Interu traci sześć oczek, to już za jej plecami czai się Milan, który na razie ma tylko gorszy bilans bramkowy. Lecce jest najczęściej remisującą ekipą w całej lidze, a jej głównym atutem jest gra na swoim boisku, na którym zdobyła w sumie 10 z 13 punktów, które ma obecnie na koncie. Beniaminek nie wygrał jednak już czterech kolejnych spotkań na Stadio Via del Mare remisując w nich z Palermo, Udinese i Milanem oraz ulegając Romie. Ogólny bilans nie jest, więc zły, bo obecnie wynosi on dwa zwycięstwa, cztery remisy i tylko jedna porażka, ale ostatnio drużyna nie radzi sobie już tak dobrze. right|120px *Plan awaryjny Juventusu wart 35 milionów euro :Juventus Turyn wie już jakich piłkarzy sprowadzi na Olimpico, jeśli do skutku nie dojdzie transfer Bastiana Schweinsteigera. Włosi chcą sprowadzić Matę i Joaquina z Valencii, za których planują wydać w sumie 35 milionów euro. Schweinsteiger może trafić do Turynu już latem za darmo, ale interesuje się nim wiele innych klubów, a sam Bayern wciąż walczy o przedłużenie umowy, dlatego Juventus ma plan awaryjny, jednak dużo bardziej kosztowny – od Valencii Stara Dama chciałaby odkupić Juana Matę za 15 milionów euro i Joaquina za 20 milionów. W sumie to 35 milionów euro dla zespołu, który według hiszpańskiej prasy ma poważne problemy finansowe. Wszystko zależy jednak od tego czy do Turynu trafi Bastian Schweinsteiger uważany za godnego następcę powoli żegnającego się z piłką Pavla Nedveda. *Giovinco: Zostanę kapitanem Juve :Wschodząca gwiazda Juventusu Turyn Sebastian Giovinco ma jasny plan na przyszłość w barwach Starej Damy, chce zostać kapitanem zespołu. – W przyszłości chciałbym przejąć po Alexie Del Piero opaskę kapitana – mówi młody piłkarz. - Wszystkie plotki transferowe na mój temat są kłamstwem. Nie ruszam się nigdzie z Juventusu, są tutaj wspaniali piłkarze i trener i bardzo mi odpowiada życie w Turynie. Nawet jeżeli nie gram zbyt dużo, to się cieszę, ponieważ jestem jeszcze młody i mam dużo czasu – dodał Giovinco. right|120px *Del Piero: Moje 250 bramek :Alessandro Del Piero wraca pamięcią do swojego ostatniego dokonania - zdobycia 250 bramek w 15-letniej karierze w Juventusie. "Pamiętam każdą z nich" zapewnia kapitan Bianconerich, który ostatnie, jubileuszowe trafienie zaliczył z rzutu karnego w spotkaniu z Regginą. "To już 250-ta" napisał Alex na swojej oficjalnej stronie internetowej. "Nigdy nie przywyknę do tych liczb. Każdy rekord to ekscytujące przeżycie, zupełnie jak każde pojedyncze trafienie. W tym wszystkich kluczowy nie jest jednak sam wynik, a podróż, jaką należy odbyć, by dojść do określonego celu." Alex debiutancką bramkę zdobył w spotkaniu przeciwko Reggianie 19 września 1993 roku na Stadio Delle Alpi w Turynie. "250 bramek (a może 251?...) - to dużo. Dla napastnika każda z nich znaczy bardzo wiele, choć nie powinna być najważniejsza, ponieważ priorytetem jest drużyna i końcowy rezultat. I nie jest to żaden frazes, a droga, która zaprowadzi cię do zwycięstwa. Moje bramki... Pamiętam każdą z nich i do każdej z nich podchodzę bardzo sentymentalnie. Czasem, gdy prosi się mnie o wybranie tej jednej szczególnej, czuję, że to nie jest zbyt sprawiedliwe w stosunku do pozostałych! Pamiętam również każdą celebrację, gratulacje od kolegów, a to 250-te trafienie to wyraz wdzięczności dla Was - kibiców, którzy razem ze mną cieszycie się kolejnych zwycięstw Juventusu, zarówno na trybunach, jak i tysiące kilometrów od Turynu. Chciałbym również podziękować wszystkim tym, którzy byliby przy mnie również wtedy, gdybym nie zdobył tej jubileuszowej bramki, a zatrzymał na pierwszej. Teraz jednak nie możemy się zatrzymywać, bo wierzę, że ta absolutnie najpiękniejsza bramka w moim dorobku jeszcze przede mną." *Tardelli: Juve może zdobyć Scudetto, ale... :Obecny asystent trenera Irlandii wierzy, że jego były klub stać na zdobycie w tym roku mistrzostwa Włoch, ale widzi na jego drodze wiele przeszkód, które ciężko będzie pokonać. Marco Tardelli martwi się, bo Juventus mimo dobrej gry traci już sześć punktów do liderującego Interu. "Wygrywanie to dla Juventusu coś normalnego" podkreśla Tardelli w wywiadzie dla Tuttosportu. "Jeśli tworzysz Juventus, to wiesz, że musisz zawsze wygrywać. Zarówno Ranieri, jak i dyrektorzy, zawsze to podkreślają. Myślę, że Bianconeri mogą celować w zwycięstwo na wszystkich frontach. Jedynym problemem będzie to, że walcząc o wiele tytułów skład może nie wytrzymać z powodu zmęczenia. Już teraz trener musi sobie radzić z wieloma kontuzjami, dlatego wydaje mi się, że jeśli oni marzą realnie o zdobyciu tytułu mistrzowskiego, powinni wzmocnić skład jeszcze w styczniu." right|120px *Amauri: Najlepsze dopiero nadejdzie :Amauri wierzy, że Juventus nie pokazuje jeszcze maksimum swoich umiejętności, dlatego spodziewa się pełnego sukcesu w wykonaniu Bianconerich. Brazylijczyk po przejściu do Turynu zdobył w 14 spotkaniach Serie A już siedem bramek, mimo to uważa, że to, co najlepsze dla niego i drużyny, dopiero nadejdzie. "Wiedziałem, że przejście do Juventusu to będzie duża odpowiedzialność, ale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że jeszcze nic nie osiągnąłem i dlatego daleka droga jeszcze przede mną" powiedział Amauri w wywiadzie dla Sky Sport Italia. "Myślę, że będizemy mogli zaoferować jeszcze więcej, gdy do drużyny powróci David Trezeguet, bo chcemy osiągnąć nasze cele, jakimi są Scudetto i Liga Mistrzów." Były snajper Palermo skomentował również ostatnie dokonanie Alexa Del Piero, który przeciwko Regginie zdobył swoją 250-tą bramkę dla Juve. "Nie ma słów, by opisać wyczyny Del Piero. To ponadprzeciętny zawodnik, który zasługuje na wszystko." *Ranieri: Nie jesteśmy minimalistami :Wczoraj Juventus jeszcze odpoczywał po dwóch dniach wolnego, ale Claudio Ranieri nie przestał myśleć o futbolu. Trener Bianconerich udzielił wywiadu dla audycji Radio Anch’io Sport w Radio Rai. "Zawsze podkreślaliśmy, że naszym celem jest poprawienie miejsca z poprzedniego sezonu. Chcemy grać jak najlepiej, dawać z siebie zawsze maksimum. Drużyna poczyniła wielkie postępy i od teraz do końca sezonu nie będziemy ustępować ani o krok, postaramy się stworzyć alternatywę dla Interu." Włoski szkoleniowiec wypowiedział się również na temat Alexa Del Piero i Sebastiana Giovinco. "Del Piero to wspaniały zawodnik, dzięki temu, że jako kapitan czuje nową drogę obraną przez Juve, podążają za nim koledzy z drużyny. Drużyna narodowa? Nikt nie zna go lepiej niż Lippi i powoływanie go na mecze towarzyskie nie ma sensu. Szkoleniowiec powoła go we właściwym momencie. Wszyscy wierzymy w Giovinco, ale nie możemy zrzucać na jego barki zbyt dużej odpowiedzialności. Niektórzy mówią, że to nowy Del Piero, ale oznacza to, że porównują młodego gracza z doświadczonym mistrzem. A w Juventusie każdy musi codziennie potwierdzać swoją wartość." right|120px *Buffon: łatwiej wygrać LM! :Bianconeri często wyrażali wiarę we własne umiejętności i w możliwość osiągnięcia sukcesu na arenie międzynarodowej. Tym razem głos w tej sprawie zabrał bramkarz Juve – Gianluigi Buffon "Moim zdanie jesteśmy lepiej przygotowani do osiągnięcia sukcesu w Lidze Mistrzów, nie w krajowych rozgrywkach. Nie czujemy się gorsi od nikogo w Europie. W Serie A jest trochę inaczej, Inter zaczyna uciekać. Ale my nie mamy zamiaru się poddać." Jak się okazało, Buffon był bliski Milanu nie tylko podczas ostatniego okienka transferowego "Kiedy byłem młody – chciałem iść do Milanu. To moi rodzice zdecydowali, że trafię do Parmy." *Dobra wieści dla Camoranesiego :Zgodnie z planem, dzisiejszego poranka Mauro Camoranesi udał się na prześwietlenie, które miało odpowiedzieć na pytanie: jak groźna jest kontuzja, której nabawił się podczas spotkania z Regginą. Istniały podejrzenia, że pomocnik zagra dopiero w przyszłym roku. Prześwietlenie wykazało przemieszczenie pierwszego stopnia (najmniej poważne) kości obojczyka i jego powrót do gry ma nastąpić najpóźniej przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia. Jednocześnie strona oficjalna zdementowała pogłoski pojawiające się w prasie na temat kontuzji ramienia, która wykluczyłaby zawodnika na dłużej. Nieoficjalnie mówi się, że zawodnik będzie pauzował tylko w trakcie spotkania z Lecce, a w następnej kolejce, w niezwykle istotnym spotkaniu z zespołem AC Milan, będzie dostępny do dyspozycji Ranieriego. Listopad right|120px *Del Piero: Strzelanie wciąż mnie ekscytuje :Mimo zdobycia wczoraj 250-tej bramki dla Juventusu, Alessandro Del Piero wciąż podkreśla, że to niesamowite uczucie móc trafić do siatki rywala. W pojedynku z Regginą przy stanie 3-0 dla gospodarzy w polu karnym sfaulowany został Sebastian Giovinco. Do wykonywania jedenastki podszedł kapitan Bianconerich i chociaż jego trafienie nie miało już większego znaczenia dla losów spotkania, to dzięki bramce Alex mógł znowu świętować. "Zdarza się rozegrać dobry mecz, bramki nie strzelić i być z siebie zadowolonym, ale oczywiście kiedy zdobywam gola jestem jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwy!" przyznaje Pinturrichio. "Bramki wciąż na mnie działają, nie będę zaprzeczał. Mimo to rekordy nie są tym, w co celuję. Scudetto? Cóż, w tej chwili myślę bardziej o lepszej grze dla drużyny... A jutro będę mógł spędzić czas z rodziną, ale jednym okiem spojrzę na pojedynek Inter-Napoli" przyznał. *Salas kończy karierę :Były napastnik Juventusu i Lazio Marcelo Salas zdecydował się w wieku 34 lat zakończyć karierę. Reprezentant Chile grał ostatnio dla Universidad, a informację o zawieszeniu przez niego butów na kołku potwierdził prezydent klubu Federico Valdes. To właśnie tam swoją karierę rozpoczynał Salas, zanim przeniósł się do River Plate, a później - w 1998 roku - do Serie A i stołecznego klubu. Z Biancocelesti zdobył w 2000 roku mistrzostwo kraju, Puchar Zdobywców Pucharów, Superpuchar Europy, Superpuchar Włoch oraz Puchar Włoch. El Matador strzelił dla rzymian 34 bramki w 79 spotkaniach, a w 2001 roku odszedł do Juventusu, gdzie pomimo ciężkiej kontuzji wywalczył dwa scudetti. W 2003 roku powrócił do Południowej Ameryki, reprezentował barwy najpierw River Plate, a dwa lata później Universidad de Chile. right|120px *Chiellini: Zadowolony i szczęśliwy :Znakomity występ i bramka - Giorgio Chiellini nie po raz pierwszy jest liderem na boisku i przeciwko Regginie znowu tego dowiódł. "Jestem zadowolony i szczęśliwy. Na pewno nie było tak łatwo, jak mogło to wyglądać, faktycznie na początku spotkania mieliśmy trochę problemów z narzuceniem swojego stylu gry, ale udało się zdobyć bramkę i przełamać rywala. Naprawdę ciężko było grać w takich warunkach pogodowych, ale pokazaliśmy dobry futbol i sprytnie zatrzymywaliśmy rywala przed stworzeniem sobie groźnych okazji. Po pierwszej połowie i dwóch bramkach czuliśmy się dużo pewniej. Gol? Cóż, kiedy widzę dobre podanie, zawsze próbuję zdobyć bramkę." *Camoranesi uszkodził ramię :To byłby znakomity comeback po okresie kontuzji. Niestety, mimo otwarcia wyniku, Mauro German Camoranesi nie będzie dobrze wspominał spotkania Juventus - Reggina. Pomocnik był zmuszony opuścić boisko w przerwie z powodu uszkodzenia prawego ramienia po upadku na samym początku meczu. Pierwsza diagnoza sugerują lekką dyslokację. W poniedziałek zostanie przeprowadzona dalsza część badań (m.in. prześwietlenie), po których będzie można więcej powiedzieć na temat urazu Argentyńczyka z włoskim paszportem. right|120px *Juventus 4-0 Reggina :Juventus wygrał na Stadio Olimpico w ramach 14 kolejki Serie A z Regginą 4-0. Bramki dla gospodarzy zdobyli: w 28 minucie Mauro Camoranesi wykorzystując doskonałe podanie od Pavla Nedveda, w 44' Amauri po dośrodkowaniu Camoranesiego., w 62' Giorgio Chiellini po wrzutce Marchionnego oraz w 74' Alessandro Del Piero z rzutu karnego podyktowanego za faul na Sebastianie Giovinco. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, Stara Dama od początku przejęła inicjatywę i próbowała atakować bramkę strzeżoną przez Campagnolo. O ile w pierwszym kwadransie Bianconeri nie stworzyli sobie zbyt wielu dogodnych okazji, to już pod koniec drugiego padła pierwsza bramka dla Juve. Akcję na lewym skrzydle rozpoczęła para Molinaro - Nedved, podanie na skraju pola karnego otrzymał Alex Del Piero, który genialnym zagraniem piętą wyłożył piłkę Czechowi, ten zagrał na 11 metr do wbiegającego Camoranesiego, a Mauro nie miał problemów z umieszczeniem piłki w siatce. Kilka chwil później mogło być jednak 1-1, po faulu Molinaro futbolówka została dośrodkowana w pole karne, przypadkiem musnął ją Cozza i trafił w poprzeczkę. Następne minuty należały już do Juventusu - najpierw Del Piero groźnie strzelał z rogu pola karnego, potem znakomitej okazji nie wykorzystał Nedved, ale na minutę przed końcem pierwszej połowy było już 2-0 - po wrzutce Camoranesiego, piłkę przyjął Amauri i upadając wpakował ją do siatki. Początek drugich 45 minut był w miarę spokojny, na boisku za Camoranesiego pojawił się Marco Marchionni i 17 minut po przerwie po jego podaniu Giorgio Chiellini podwyższył na 3-0. Zwycięstwo Juventusu było już pewne, ale trener Claudio Ranieri wprowadził na boisko jeszcze Giovinco, a później Iaquintę. To właśnie Sebastian 4 minuty po wejściu otrzymał podanie, wbiegł w pole karne i został powalony przez Cirillo. Sędzia nie miał wątpliwości i natychmiast wskazał na 11 metr, z którego pewnie uderzył Alessandro Del Piero. Dla kapitana Starej Damy była to 250-ta bramka dla klubu z Turynu. Wynik nie uległ już zmianie, Juve bezpiecznie dograło ostatni kwadrans i może się cieszyć z kompletu punktów wywalczonego w trudnych warunkach atmosferycznych. :Juventus - Reggina 4-0 (2-0) :bramki: 28' Camoranesi, 44' Amauri, 62' Chiellini, 74' Del Piero (k.) :Juventus: Manninger - Grygera, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Molinaro - Camoranesi (46' Marchionni), Sissoko, Marchisio (70' Giovinco), Nedved - Del Piero, Amauri (76' Iaquinta) :Reggina: Campagnolo - Cirillo, Valdez, Santos, Costa - Alvarez (50' Corradi), Baretto, Carmona (58' Tognozzi), Barilla - Cozza (82' Di Gennaro), Brienza :żółte kartki: 24' Camoranesi - 25' Valdez, 45' Cozza, 61 Santos *Molinaro z nowym kontraktem :Cristian Molinaro jest teraz z pewnością zadowolony - jeszcze w piątek podpisał bowiem nowy kontrakt z Juventusem, który zatrzymuje go w Turynie do 2013 roku. Informację potwierdziła oficjalnie strona Bianconerich. "Jestem bardzo zadowolony z przedłużenia kontraktu, co oznacza, że wywalczyłem sobie zaufanie ze strony klubu. Bycie w Juventusie to spełnienie moich marzeń, jakimi zawsze była gra na najwyższym poziomie w lidze i Champions League." Swoje zadowolenie wyraził również Alessio Secco. "Chcieliśmy ugruntować współpracę z ważnym zawodnikiem, w którego bardzo wierzymy. Jesteśmy pewni, że Cristian nadal będzie pełnił fundamentalną rolę w drużynie." right|120px *Dziś mecz: Juventus vs Reggina :13 goli w ostatnich sześciu meczach na swoim terenie z Regginą strzelili piłkarze Juventusu Turyn, podczas gdy rywalom w tym czasie nie udało się trafić do siatki ani razu i na gola w Turynie czekają już dziewięć lat. Juventus i Reggina tylko 14 razy spotykały się na boiskach pierwszoligowych, ale wystarczyło to Starej Damie do osiągnięcia dwucyfrowego wyniku po stronie zwycięstw. Goście w tym czasie wygrywali trzy razy, a tylko jeden mecz zakończył się podziałem punktów. Wspomniany remis padł właśnie w Turynie w pierwszym starciu obu ekip, ale w sześciu pozostałych meczach u siebie Juve nie miało już problemu i wygrało wszystkie. W sumie od remisu 1:1 w 1999 r. miejscowi strzelili przeciwnikom 13 kolejnych bramek, nie tracąc żadnej. Juventus jest obecnie trzecim zespołem ligi i po ostatniej porażce z Interem traci do najlepszej drużyny sześć punktów, a to oznacza, że nie ma szans, by awansować po tej serii gier na fotel lidera. W razie porażki Milanu i oczywiście swojego zwycięstwa może jednak wskoczyć na drugą pozycję. Przegrana z Regginą i niekorzystne rozstrzygnięcia w innych meczach mogą jednak sprawić, że Juve zostanie wyprzedzone przez, aż sześć drużyn będących obecnie za nim, ale na razie to czysta teoria. *Dwudziestka na Regginę :Kilka dni po meczu w Sankt Petersburgu lista powołanych zawodników nie różni się zbyt wiele. Na sobotni mecz przeciwko Regginie trener Claudio Ranieri powołał 20 zawodników. Do składu powrócił Ekdal, nieobecny w Rosji (nie został zgłoszony do rozgrywek LM), zmienili się również zawodnicy Primavery, pozostał jedynie Castiglia, nowym golkiperem będzie Pinsoglio. :Bramkarze: Chimenti, Manninger, Pinsoglio :Obrońcy: Chiellini, Mellberg, Grygera, Molinaro, Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: Nedved, Camoranesi, Marchisio, Giovinco, Sissoko, Ekdal, De Ceglie, Marchionni, Castiglia :Napastnicy: Amauri, Iaquinta, Del Piero right|120px *Włoski zaciąg do Juve? :Szefowie Juventusu chcą stworzyć prawdziwie włoską drużynę i do tego celu zamierzają ściągnąć do Turynu czterech najlepszych zawodników młodego pokolenia z Italii - donosi prasa. Patron Bianconerich John Elkann wielokrotnie potwierdzał ambicje zbudowania młodej drużyny, a Il Corriere dello Sport sugeruje, że spadkobierca fortuny rodu Agnellich rozmawiał niedawno z zarządem Juve w sprawie zmiany polityki transferowej. Ekipa z Turynu jeszcze w zimie planuje kilka wzmocnień, a na jej radarze znalazło się kilku utalentowanych zawodników, ale priorytetem mają być Włosi: Gaetano D'Agostino z Udinese, Giuseppe Rossi z Villarrealu, Fabiano Santacroce z Napoli oraz Alberto Aquilani z Romy. Juventus po takich wzmocnieniach przypominałby drużynę z lat 80-tych, której dziewięciu na jedenastu zawodników Squadra Azzurra - zdobywców Mistrzostwa Świata w 1982 roku, reprezentowała barwy Starej Damy. *Iaquinta: Zemsta na Interze :Vincenzo Iaquinta nie może się doczekać się rewanżowego spotkania Juventusu z Interem, do którego dojdzie ponownie 19 kwietnia na Stadio Olimpico w Turynie. Snajper Biaconerich był bardzo smutny po porażce 0-1 w Derby D'Italia, a teraz odlicza dni do rewanżu. "Nie jesteśmy gorsi od Interu, będziemy na nich czekać na Stadio Olimpico" podkreśla w wywiadzie dla Tuttosportu. "Myślę, że nie potrafiliśmy poradzić sobie z presją i całym tym szumem jeszcze przed spotkaniem z nimi. Jednak wiemy, jak odzyskać to, co straciliśmy w Mediolanie, dlatego nie mogę doczekać się pojedynku na naszym terenie." Mimo, że Iaquinta w Turynie jest raczej rezerwowym, to konsekwentnie otrzymuje powołania do reprezentacji Włoch trenera Lippiego. "Tak, Lippi wciąż we mnie wierzy i docenia moje umiejętności. To ważny znak, dzięki temu nie tracę pewności siebie. Brakuje mi gry w podstawowym składzie w lidze, ale zawsze jestem gotowy, by wejść na boisko i dać z siebie wszystko." right|120px *Początek rozbiórki Delle Alpi :Do 2011 roku wciąż jeszcze daleko, ale po prezentacji nowego obiektu wszyscy nie mogą się doczekać zakończenia jego budowy. Tak, jak ogłosił tydzień temu Jean-Claude Blanc, pierwsza faza robót właśnie się rozpoczęła - polega ona na rozbiórce trybun starego Delle Alpi, by zrobić miejsce dla kontrukcji nowego stadionu. Już po pierwszych dniach prac krzesełka zostały usunięte, a pierwsza kondygnacja zburzona. Według harmonogramu prac, pierwsza część przygotowań ma zostać zakończona w lutym 2009 i obejmować będzie rozbiórkę pierwszych dwóch poziomów oraz prace związane z kopaniem i przesunięciem boiska. Kolejna faza prac to przede wszystkim usunięcie trzeciej kondygnacji i głównej części stadionu, na jej wykonanie przewidziano 76 dni, potrzebne będą również nowe pozwolenia. *Legro i Sissoko: Cel? Trzy punkty :Juventus po meczu z Zenitem wraca do rozgrywek Serie A. Już w sobotę na Bianconerich czekać będzie Reggina, która rok temu po wielkich kontrowersjach pokonała Juve. "Przeszłość to przeszłość" podkreśla Nicola Legrottaglie. "Teraz znajdujemy się w innej sytuacji, więc nie ma co rozpamiętywać poprzedniego sezonu, a skupić się na zdobyciu trzech punktów w sobotę, co ma fundamentalne znaczenie w kontekście bezpośrednich konfrontacji w tej kolejce. Dla nas priorytet to zwyciestwo, a później nadzieja, że rywale przegrają." Rok temu po interwencji Momo Sissoko w samej końcówce arbiter spotkania podyktował rzut karny zamieniony na bramkę przez Amoruso. Malijczyk rozpoczynał wtedy dopiero przygodę z Juve, ale z miejsca stał się liderem środka pomocy. "Chcemy wygrać to spotkanie i spróbujemy tego dokonać. Z Interem zaprezentowaliśmy się całkiem dobrze, ale nie udało się zdobyć punktów, ale teraz skupiamy się wyłącznie na Regginie. Czuję się dobrze, oby tak dalej - po każdym spotkaniu bez problemów dochodzę do formy." Jednym z największych atutów Juve jest obecnie solidna linia obrony. "Po siedmio zwycięstwach, kiedy nie było problemów z defensywą, w pojedynku z Interem nie byliśmy tacy skuteczni" przyznaje Legrottaglie. "Z punktu widzenia linii obrony rozgrywamy bardzo dobry sezon, ale oznacza to, że poprawnie radzi sobie cała drużyna, bo gdy tracisz mało bramek, to tylko dzięki pracy całego zespołu. Musimy dalej sobie tak radzić, bo nawet jeśli strzelamy mniej bramek niż w poprzednim sezonie, to wciąż uzyskujemy dobre wyniki. Naszym jedynym celem jest wygrywanie, chociażby i 1-0. Kolejne trafienia nie mają już takiego znaczenia." right|120px *Buffon w biegu :Po powrocie z Sankt Petersburga i lekkim treningu wczoraj, dzisiaj piłkarze Juventusu od rana pracowali dużo ciężej na boisku treningowym w Vinovo. Sesja rozpoczęła się od rozgrzewki, następnie przeprowadzono ćwiczenia techniczne i atletyczne, a na koniec odbył się typowy mini-mecz. Do kadry dołączyło kilku zawodników z Primavery, a także Cristiano Zanetti, który wczoraj ćwiczył pod okiem trenera Maddaloniego. Inaczej wyglądał dzisiejszy dzień dla Salihamidzica, Poulsena oraz dwójki rekonwalescentów: Buffona i Trezeguet. Bośniak razem z Duńczykiem po rozgrzewce poszli na salę gimnastyczną, natomiast bramkarz z napastnikiem zostali na świeżym powietrzu, gdzie pod okiem Andrea Scanavino uprawiali jogging. Na jutro przewidziano kolejną poranną sesję treningową, a także konferencję prasową trenera Ranieriego. *Trezeguet już trenuje :Napastnik Bianconerich, David Trezeguet , powrócił do treningów. Tym samym rozpoczął kolejny, bardzo ważny etap swojej rehabilitacji i pod okiem sztabu medycznego i szkoleniowego Juventusu będzie dochodził do pełni sił i zdrowia. Trezegol przeszedł operację obu kolan, mającą na celu usunięcie przyczyny jego problemów ze zdrowiem. Od końcówki września przechodzi ścisłą rehabilitację, jako że szefowie Juventusu chcą, by powrócił na boisko tak szybko, jak to tylko będzie możliwe. Tego samego chce rzecz jasna on sam. Dla napastnika Starej Damy rozpoczął się właśnie finałowy etap pracy nad powrotem do gry. Piłkarz powrócił do treningów, które póki co polegają na lekkich ćwiczeniach biegowych, mających na celu wzmocnienie osłabionych do tej pory kolan. Francuz, jak z resztą i jego lekarze, ma nadzieję na powrót na boisko na przełomie stycznia i lutego. Póki co rehabilitacja przebiega sprawnie i bez komplikacji, dlatego można zaryzykować twierdzenie, że jest to realny termin jego powrotu do zdrowia. right|120px *Advocaat: żal niewykorzystanych okazji :Przygoda Zenitu z Ligą Mistrzów dobiegła końca. Po tym, jak wczorajsze spotkanie zakończyło się remisem, ostatni pojedynek na Santiago Bernabeu będzie jedynie pożegnaniem z tymi prestiżowymi rozgrywkami. Wczorajszego wieczoru rosyjscy gracze mieli swoje szanse strzeleckie, jednak nie potrafili zamienić ich na bramki. To właśnie najbardziej rozczarowało holenderskiego trenera zespołu "Juventus podszedł spokojnie do tego spotkania, podczas gdy my musieliśmy podejmować większe ryzyko. Tylko zwycięstwo pozwalało nam pozostać w grze. Nasi rywale mieli dobre okazje, ale i my potrafiliśmy stworzyć sobie znakomite szanse, niestety żadna nie została wykorzystana, a tylko to liczy się w piłce. Wynik remisowy wydaje się być sprawiedliwy, niestety kończy naszą wspaniałą przygodę z Ligą Mistrzów. Szkoda, bo patrząc wstecz na wszystkie spotkania – zasługujemy na więcej punktów niż mamy obecnie." *Ranieri: Giovinco otrzyma swoje szanse :Wczorajszy występ przeciwko Zenitowi na skutym lodem boisku usatysfakcjonował zawodników, a samemu Juventusowi pozwala spokojnie podchodzić do meczu z BATE, w którym ostatecznie rozstrzygnie się kwestia pierwszego miejsca w grupie. To wydaje się w pełni zadowalać Ranieriego "Przybyliśmy tutaj po zwycięstwo, ale remis także jest dobrym wynikiem powiedział po meczu Stworzyliśmy sobie pięć czy sześć bardzo dobrych okazji strzeleckich, ale brakowało nam szczęścia i piłka nie chciała wpaść do siatki. Po ostatnim meczu pochwaliłem Inter, teraz to gracze Juventusu zasługują na ciepłe słowa. Pokazaliśmy, że występ przeciwko Interowi był tylko pojedynczym epizodem." Claudio skomentował także sytuacje dwóch młodych graczy Juventusu "Jestem zadowolony z postawy Marchisio. Grał bardzo dobrze przed nieszczęśliwą kontuzją, po powrocie do zdrowia szybko odzyskał formę. Giovinco? W przyszłości będzie grał więcej. Teraz osiągnęliśmy naszą równowagę w drużynie i Sebastian musi trochę poczekać, jednak jestem zadowolony z jego postawy na treningach i nie tylko. Ten zawodnik z pewnością otrzyma swoje szanse." right|120px *Manninger: remis mnie satysfakcjonuje :Bramkarz Juventusu, Alex Manninger, jest usatysfakcjonowany bezbramkowym remisem odniesionym w wyjazdowym spotkaniu z Zenitem. Sam zawodnik kilkukrotnie interweniował, w tym dwa razy w fantastyczny sposób powstrzymał zawodnika rywali – Danny’ego. Po tym spotkaniu Bianconeri mają otwartą drogę do zdobycia pierwszego miejsca w grupie, wystarczy jedynie nie przegrać na własnym boisku z Białoruskim BATE. "To była ciężka przeprawa, zwłaszcza dla mnie jako bramkarza, temperatura mocno dawała się we znaki. Jednak, jako profesjonaliści, musimy grać dobrze w każdych warunkach" powiedział po meczu w wywiadzie dla Sky Sport Italia "Możemy powrócić do Turynu usatysfakcjonowani naszą grą. Ja na pewno jestem zadowolony ze swojej, zawsze chciałem grać w piłkę na najwyższym poziomie i jestem wdzięczny Juventusowi, że pozwolił mi zrealizować te marzenia." *Zenit 0-0 Juventus :Juventus bezbramkowo zremisował w piątej kolejce rozgrywek grupowych Ligi Mistrzów z Zenitem Sankt Petersburg. Spotkanie stało na wysokim poziomie, jedyne czeo w nim zabrakło, to pięknych bramek. A takie mogły paść kilkakrotnie po obu stronach - już na samym początku po dośrodkowaniu Camoranesiego bliski zdobycia bramki był Iaquinta, chwilę później w identycznej sytuacji w słupek trafił Chiellini. Później inicjatywę przejęli zawodnicy Zenitu, po stracie Sissoko Danny mógł otworzyć wynik meczu, ale zatrzymał go doskonale broniący Manninger. Juve skoncentrowało się na grze z kontry i po jednej z nich Molinaro wyłozył piłkę do Iaquinty, ale ten znowu trafił w słupek, natomiast dobitka Camoranesiego okazała się niecelna. W 39 minucie do siatki gości trafił Ivica Krizanac, ale według sędziego liniowego Chorwat w momencie podania znajdował się na pozycji spalonej. Druga połowa spotkania ponownie rozpoczęła się od ostrego strzelania w wykonaniu Juventusu, ale bez efektu. Później przewagę uzyskał Zenit, który desperacko próbował pokonać Manningera. Groźnym strzałem popisał się Pogrebniak, który zza pola karnego trafił w słupek, ale do ostatniej minuty nie padła żadna bramka i obie ekipy podzieliły się punktami. :Zenit - Juventus 0:0 (0:0) :Zenit: Malafeev - Anyukov, Lombaerts, Krizanac, Sirl - Denisov, Tymoshchuk, Zyryanov - Danny, Pogrebnyak, Arshavin (69' Fayzulin) :Juventus: Manninger - Grygera, Mellberg, Chiellini, Molinaro - Camoranesi (83' Marchionni), Sissoko, Marchisio, Nedved - Del Piero (78' Giovinco), Iaquinta (87' Amauri) :Żółte kartki: 9' Lombaerts, 77' Tymoshchuk - 43' Iaquinta, 45' Camoranesi right|120px *Wawrzyniak w Juve?! :Dzisiejsze wydanie włoskiej gazety Leggo przyniosło prawdziwą sensacyjną wiadomość dla wszystkich sympatyków Juventusu w Polsce. Dziennik poinformował, że Juventus, szukając alternatywy dla Molinaro na lewej obronie, zwrócił swoje oko na reprezentanta biało-czerwonych, Jakuba Wawrzyniaka z Legii. Jakkolwiek szokujące są te doniesienia – największe zdziwienie budzą padające kwoty – osiem milionów euro dla Legii za transfer, cztery miliony rocznie pensji dla zawodnika. O gracza miał poprosić sam Ranieri, a do transferu doszłoby już w styczniu. Trochę światła na zaskakujące wieści rzuca wypowiedź Massimo Franchiego, pracującego dla Tuttosport. "Wawrzyniak? Kto to w ogóle jest? Nazwisko i pozycja tego gracza jeszcze wczoraj były mi zupełnie obce." Dziennikarz powiedział także kilka słów na temat źródła doniesienia "Leggo? To jest gazeta Fiata. Jak cały Turyn. Co dzień publikują podobne sensacje, tylko zazwyczaj o kimś znanym. Po to są. Zresztą, to gazeta darmowa. We Włoszech taka wieść nie wzbudziła wielkich emocji. Po co pisać właśnie o nim, to jest już chyba pytanie do ludzi pracujących w Leggo. Tak więc, nawet jeśli Juventus szuka zawodników na różne pozycje, bo jako klub poważnie myślący o wielkich celach, musi trzymać rękę na pulsie, to na pewno nie było nigdy mowy o Wawrzyniaku, nikt tutaj nie zna tego nazwiska." Słowa Massimo w pełni podziela Zbigniew Boniek, który przyznaje, że Wawrzyniak jest zawodnikiem zupełnie obcymn we Włoszech, a te doniesienia należałoby potraktować jako zwykły żart. *Advocaat chce się zrewanżować :Trener dzisiejszego rywala Juve Dick Advocaat jest przekonany, że Zenit St. Petersburg stać na zrewanżowanie się Bianconerim za porażkę odniesioną w pierwszej kolejce rozgrywek grupowych Ligi Mistrzów. "Nie zasłużyliśmy wtedy na przegraną. Zagraliśmy naprawde dobrze przeciwko czołowemu włoskiemu klubowi. Jeśli we wtorek zaprezentujemy się tak jak we Włoszech, osiągniemy dobry rezultat. Czasem piłkarze przychodzą do mnie i mówią, że są zmęczeni i mają inne problemy, ale tego nie było przed tym pojedynkiem." Zenit wygrał swoje ostatnie ligowe spotkanie ze Spartakiem Moskwa 3:1, jednak wielu kibiców jest niezadowolonych, że ich klub zajął w lidze dopiero piąte miejsce, które dało mu kwalifikację tylko do Pucharu UEFA. "Jestem bardzo zadowolony z wkładu moich zawodników i nie mogę nikogo winić" - odpiera zarzuty 61-letni szkoleniowiec. W ekipie Zenitu zabraknie dziś kontuzjowanego pomocnika Lee Hoo oraz zawieszonego Sebastiana Puygreniera, gotowy do gry ma być natomiast obrońca Nicola Lombaerts, który nabawił się lekkiego urazu w spotkaniu ze Spartakiem. "On wznowił już treningi, dlatego myślę, że będzie w pełni sił na ten mecz." 10. grudnia Rosjanie zmierzą się na Santiago Bernabeu z Realem Madryt i to wtedy mogą rozstrzygnąć się losy awansu do fazy pucharowej Ligi Mistrzów, ale Advocaat nie chce aż tak daleko wybiegać w przyszłość. "Juventus przegrał w ten weekend w lidze po raz pierwszy od pięciu kolejek, ale zagrał dobrze. Musimy celować w zwycięstwo, jeśli chcemy przynajmnej zapewnić sobie miejsce w Pucharze UEFA." Kategoria:Strona główna